Finding The Path
by Majin Hentai X
Summary: Walking down the path of a Wizard Izuku strives to become the greatest hero the world has ever known.
1. Rolling Up A Wizard

Bet you never thought I'd come back to the writing game.

Normal Speech: "Hiddly Ho There Neighborinos"

_Thoughts: 'I like pie'_

**Spells Being Cast/Named Techniques: "FIREBALL" "Detroit Smash"**

MHX presents Finding the Path, a My Hero Academia and Pathfinder(TTRPG)/Pathfinder Tales crossover.

* * *

Finding the path Chapter 1: Rolling Up A Wizard

Kamiyan Books, it was a strange place that seemed to defy the passage of time. It had been a fixture in Odaiba for more years than people could remember rumors said it even pre-dated the dawn of quirks. The exterior was a shabby it's blue paint faded with the passage of years the glass window front displayed the name of the store and best sellers from over a decade ago, the inside was a maze of book shelves filled to the bursting with cracked yellowing paper backs and ancient hard covers. The air smelled of old paper must and dust the owner an elderly balding man leisurely read a thick book and sipped his tea.

Izuku Midoriya, maneuvered past a stack of ancient Shonen Jump magazines keeping his eyes peeled for his prize. He had come to this shop following an internet rumor that they had a rare unabridged copy of I Am Here All Might's autobiography, and Izuku had to have it. He searched up and down the isles searching the stacks for any sign of the Symbol of Peace. He spied the hero's visage at the top of a shelf that reached the ceiling, Izuku's first instinct was to ask the store owner for help but he had to know if this was the real one before he tried to buy it. Unable to find a ladder Izuku took a risk and climbed the shelf it creaked under his weight and Izuku had doubts but he kept climbing and grabbed the book from the shelf and dropped down. All Might's smile greeted him and Izuku opened the book ready to start reading it.

_'This wasn't right'_, was the first thought in Izuku's mind when he saw that the writing in the book; instead of Japanese Kanji, the pages were filled with Western characters, almost like English if the one writing it was drunk. He was about to close the book and put it back when the text started moving on the page, the foreign script morphing into familiar symbols. Izuku nearly shrieked, thrusting the book away from his face as if he was holding a live snake, but he didn't drop it even as the words started forming into something legible. Only when they stopped moving did he hesitantly bring it back to his face; the first line was a sentence addressed directly to him.

"Izuku Midoriya…" Izuku mumbled to himself, his eyes tracing the message. "Because you are reading this message, you are different from the rest of the world, both in talent and in temperament. You are of the correct character to use the secrets of this book wisely, and lacking in the inherent skills of this world, slowly coming to be known as 'quirks'." his eyes widened. "How does this book know my name? How does it know I'm quirkless!?"

"If you are unsure of how I know these things about you, when I have likely been dead for many years, know that I wield the great power of arcane wizardr- wizardry!? This book is a wizard!?" Izuku glanced about suspiciously, checking for potential eavesdroppers. "There's no such thing as magic… quirks, sure, but magic?"

His eyes drifted back to the page. "If your first thought is 'there's no such thing as magic' - oh, great, the magic book knows what I'm going to say, too! - then you have the right mindset for this skill. Rest assured, it is real, the same way that quirks are real. As a matter of fact, it is because you are quirkless that you are able to learn this power at all; you shall learn why I believe this as we proceed further into my writings." his eyes widened. "No way…" He quickly blinked away small tears in his eyes and kept reading. "In this tome, I have transcribed the totality of my knowledge as a wizard, with as many tutorials and guides as possible to learning both the fundamentals and the intricacies of the arcane; I have been as thorough as possible because I will not be there to correct any mistakes you might make. Know that this is as much a science as it is an art, and I am not practiced in all the different variations of magic; there may come a time where you outstrip the knowledge, I can provide on a given field of expertise. It is an incredibly versatile and powerful gift, limited only by your creativity and your willingness to devote to the craft."

"If you do not wish to follow the path of Wizardry, I will not fault you; I only ask that you keep this book safe, and pass it to another quirkless person that you believe is worthy when the time comes. The spells I have woven into this prologue will judge them, and if your assessment is correct, they will see the same message you read now, addressed to them. As I mentioned before, I will have been dead for some time before you read this; I was not without my enemies in life, and they likely search for this book even now. I rest now, with my soul judged by Pharasma, and can only hope that you can right what fundamental wrongs afflict this Plane, and revive true Magic for all. Best of luck, and stay safe. Varian Jeggare, Scholar, Wizard, Count of Cheliax and Pathfinder." Izuku rocked backward for a moment, before cocking his head. "I've never heard of Cheliax before. Is that a place in the West?"

Izuku flipped through the pages of the books the pages had descriptions, diagrams, and complex formula for what seemed to be magic spells. There were dozens of them some of them impossible.

"Can this be real?" Izuku asked himself closing the book and holding it to his chest. Should he try it? Try to do the things in the book to do magic? Izuku questioned himself that old envy creeping up again that of other born lucky enough to have a quirk. "I'll try it there's no harm in trying it just once." Izuku convinced himself as he went to the checkout counter.

"1000 yen." The man behind the counter said after stripping off the dust jacket for All Might's book stretching out a hand.

"Here you go." Izuku dropped a handful of coins into the man's waiting hand.

"Thank you come again." The man said going back to his book and ignoring Izuku's existence.

"Your welcome." Izuku answered leaving with the book in a bag.

A train ride later Izuku was back home in Mustafu in his room with the door shut. He opened the book and started reading. Hours passed and he was starting to understand at least the basics of this so-called magic. It was based spells and every spell needed verbal somatic and sometimes material components to function, there were two languages involved one of words and the other of hand motions. Izuku felt like he was playing ninja as he moved his hands into strange shapes. After practicing them he decided to try one of the lowest level spells known as cantrips.

"**Mage Hand**." Izuku said to himself, the spell stuck out to him because the description reminded him of his mother's quirk. He stood up from his desk and stretched a bit readying himself. This would be the moment of truth if this way real or an elaborate hoax that he had wasted money on. He followed the instructions writing down the spell's formula in a spare notebook that he had yet to fill with hero observations. After writing it down he read the formula mumbling it to himself as he went over it again and again and again, he could feel something in his mind like a distracting thought but it just sat there on the edge of his mind he knew it was Mage Hand because that's what the book said it would be like to memorize a spell. Now that he had the spell memorized, he could cast it he just needed a target. He focused on one of his All Might figures standing on his dresser, and recited the words of the spell moving his hands just as the diagram in the book showed and nothing happened. Izuku tried again thinking he had made a mistake only for nothing to happen, Izuku looked back at the book thinking he had missed something then he tried again only to fail a second time, feeling disheartened he tried a third time pointing a finger at the All Might figure. He felt the spell in his mind shift he could feel it in his finger something different and the figure shook, Izuku's heart raced was this real? was this magic real could he do it? He pulled his finger towards himself and the figure moved towards him slowly and shakily through the air but it reached him and he held it in his hands.

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes, it worked he did it. It wasn't the same as a quirk but if he could do this if he could do any of the things in that book then it wasn't just a dream anymore.

"I.. I can be normal." Izuku told himself tears streaming a smile on his face.

* * *

The pencil floated in mid-air and most of the class looked at it with awe. Izuku smiled feeling acceptance as though that invisible barrier between him and his classmates had finally broken.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A QUIRK YOU FUCKING NERD." Bakugo roared picking up Izuku by his collar and shaking him like a ragdoll. The book fell out of Izuku's shirt with an ominous thud.

"I le-learned if from that book." Izuku squeaked out then Bakugo dropped him and picked up the book flipping through it.

"THIS IS GIBBERISH." Bakugo barked he grabbed the book with both hands and it exploded is a shower of ash and dust.

"My dreams." Izuku whimpered tears in his eyes.

"FUCKS YOUR DREAMS YOU WORTHLESS NERD." Bakugo laughed maniacally explosions going off in his hands the other students joining in pointing and laughing.

* * *

That exaggeration was exactly why Izuku was going to keep this a secret until he was going into UA. It was the first real secret he had ever kept from anyone. He wanted to tell his mother to show her that he had powers and he could become a hero but he held it back it wasn't time yet. He told her that he was going jogging before and after school to get himself in better shape, she believed him it wasn't completely false he was jogging to his training spot. The spot was a vacant lot behind a trio of buildings in the old part of Mustafu, he had walked by it on his way to and from school when he wanted to avoid Ka-chan and he had never seen anyone there before and it was difficult to see into unless you were at the opening between the buildings. He used school as a rest in between his training sessions, it gave him time to think about how his training would develop.

The first thing he needed to do was form an arcane bond. There was a magical ritual that would intertwine his ability to use magic with a creature or an object. Either option would benefit him if he bonded with an animal it would grant an increase in his senses and he would be able to use his familiar as an extension of himself for scouting purposes and as something he could work his spells on. The drawback was that he would be bringing an animal into danger every time he was acting as a hero, and while Varian did go about his beloved wolfhound Arnisant Izuku wasn't sure that he wanted to have an animal familiar. The other option was he could bind himself to an object, whether that be a ring, amulet, belt or even a magic item once he got around making some. It would give him the ability to cast any spell in his own spell book not just the ones he had prepared for the day. The only downside is if it were stolen or broken his spell casting ability would he handicapped until he repaired or replaced it. This was a pivotal decision for a wizard to make as he could only for the bond to a familiar or object and there was no way to change it once he made the choice.

He looked at the window of the pet shop a litter of puppies frolicking in a pen, he tried to see himself going into battle with villains followed by one of them and all he could see was a thousand ways they could get hurt he would end up as Izuku the animal endangerment hero. So, he decided to form a bond with an object he even had just the thing for it, a sized down replica of the belt All Might always wore, he said he had won in a powerlifting contest in America and had kept it as a good luck charm.

The binding ritual was simple Izuku just had to wear the belt say the words and focus on feeding his magic into his belt then back into himself. He could feel it now; his magic was a part of the belt and the belt was part of him. When he took it off his magic felt wrong it wavered and grew distant like it was trying to escape his reach whenever he called upon it.

* * *

Days to turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and Izuku came to the next milestone in his wizard training.

'_Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, and Transmutation. These are the eight schools of magic codified by generations of Wizards since the fall of the Azalanti Empire. Every spell can be divided into one of these schools based on effect. Wizards can choose to specialize in one of these schools gaining unique abilities in accordance with that school's domain at the cost of two of the other schools of magic. I myself choose the path of the Universalist casting freely from all schools but I have recorded the methods for specializing in each school. Be wary with your choice as once you make this decision changing it is an arduous labor that few wizards have ever done.'_ Izuku recalled from the book.

Izuku had read through the descriptions of the school specializations the night before and had spent all day thinking about which one to go into. He ruled out Necromancy as that entire school came off as villainous every spell seemed to be about hurting and weakening people or controlling the undead, Izuku doubted that there were any undead in the world despite those rumors of Vlad King and other blood-based quirk users being vampires. Enchantment was next to be cut from his options mind control wasn't something he wanted to do it was too villainous even if some of those spells could be used to help others he didn't want to mess with other people's minds. Illusion seemed useful and he would certainly use them as he further developed his abilities but specializing in this school seemed like a waste. Conjuration could be interesting but it was risky he had never heard of anyone with a quirk that let them summon creatures from another world, he thought it was impossible until he did it himself but if he was ever seen doing it he would be outed way too quickly so he had to turn it down. Divination despite how much Varian seemed to dislike and belittle this school as being lazy or a waste Izuku could see value in the spells of this school especially as an alternative to technology and some of the abilities seemed useful like avoiding ambushes and an increase in his overall competence.

That left his two strongest contender's Evocation and Transmutation. With evocation he could be throwing around fire, ice, lightning, and acid he would be like Endeavor but with more variety. Then there was transmutation he could transform his body and the world around him he could be stronger more like All Might.

"HELP." A voice cried out interrupting Izuku's thoughts, he swiveled his head around looking for the source and saw something in an alley. A woman with cat ears was being pressed up against a wall by a man, his clothes were torn and shabby his skin was grey and lumpy he had the woman against the wall with his left hand and held back his right arm that ended in a wicked curved blade in place of a hand.

"Ah ah ah, no screaming this is just between you and me." The man with a knife for a hand rasped in a voice he scraped the edge of his knife hand on the wall by the woman's head raising sparks and making the woman squirm her eyes tearing up.

Izuku swallowed this was bad, that guy was going to rob that woman or worse. His very first instinct was to call for help to find a hero to find All Might but there was no time. He was here and why was he learning magic if not to help people. It was time, it was his time to be a hero.

He wanted to run right over there and punch him in the face that's what All Might would do, but Izuku wasn't All Might he didn't have the strength of a Greek god but he had his own way to fight. He did the gestures and muttered the words, this would be the first time he had ever used his magic on another person he was about to commit a crime but sometimes the law had to be ignored to do what was right.

"**Magic Missile!**" Izuku shouted letting the spell fly, a white streak of pure force blasted out of his finger smashing into the man's back he stumbled then spinning around.

"What the hell?" The man called out glaring at Izuku with crazed yellow eyes.

"Run away I'll take care of him." Izuku shouted at the woman was still frozen against the wall.

"Take care of me I'll take care of both of you." The man scoffed brandishing his knife hand at the woman keeping her stuck to the wall, Izuku took a step forward and the man pointed the knife at him.

"Stop right there. One more step and I'll see what color her blood is." The man hissed and Izuku cursed himself, Magic Missile was the only offensive spell he prepared for today. He had to think of something fast or this could end in blood.

"I'm not moving." Izuku said raising his hands in gesture of surrender, but his mind was racing he had to figure this out. If he moved the man would cut the woman, he needed a way to take him down without letting him hurt the woman. He went through his spell list considering what use to his advantage.

"Good good, now throw down your wallet, phone, and bag then leave like you never saw nothing." The man ordered his knife never straying far from the woman's neck.

"Okay I'm complying." Izuku said he started emptying his pockets and a look of utter despair spread across the face of the cat eared woman. Her eyes said "Why are you running away" and Izuku grit his teeth holding back the urge to apologize, damn it this wasn't right he was supposed to be like All Might a real hero should bring hope not fear. When Izuku set down his bag he turned away and grabbed his belt buckle, he drew on the arcane power infused in it and pulled out a spell, he whispered the words and made the signs vanishing from view.

"What? Where'd he go?" The knife handed man called out his head darting around for the green haired boy. He never noticed when a plank of wood vanished from where it leaned against the wall.

"I AM HERE." Izuku shouted returning to visibility swinging the plank at the back of the man's head with all of his strength. With a loud smack wood met skull and the man collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Thank you thank you thank you." The cat woman hugged Izuku enthusiastically once she was off the wall.

"Y-your w-welcome." Izuku stuttered blushing furiously from the breasts pressing into his face. "But we should get out of here before he wakes up." Izuku slipped out of the woman's embrace.

"Right but shouldn't we call a hero or the police?" The woman asked her ears twitching.

"We should but we can't, I don't want to get in trouble for using my quirk." Izuku said it still felt strange saying his quirk but in a good way.

"Yeah that sucks, but we can't just leave him here. He'll just wake up and try and mug someone else or even worse come after one of us." The Cat-eared woman said and Izuku gulped she had a point but he didn't want to deal with a pro-hero or the police it was too soon he wasn't ready yet.

"If only we had handcuffs or some rope, then we could tie him up and leave him here for someone to pick up." Izuku wished and the cat eared woman smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that, I always have rope on me." The cat eared woman said and Izuku gave her a quizzical look when she lifted her shirt and reached towards her bellybutton and pulled, a length of braided rope the same shade of brown as her hair coming out. "Voila, this is my quirk Rope Trick." The cat eared woman said hefting a coil of rope.

"That's great give it to me and I'll tie him up." Izuku said hoping he still remembered how to tie knots from when studied the Rope Hero: Lasso.

"No need I'm good with knots." The cat-eared said with a wicked grin on her face before she decided on her unconscious attacker. In moments the man was completely restrained in a harness of knots that left his knife hand completely useless.

"Where did you learn to tie people up like that?" Izuku asked out of curiosity and the woman blushed.

"It's something I learned for my job." She answered pushing her fingers together and trying to look innocent.

"What kind of job needs rope skills like that?" Izuku asked part of him considering the possibility that he had just saved a villain from a random criminal.

"The +18 plus kind of job." The woman answered hoping her hero would get it.

"Oh like Midnight?" Izuku asked thinking of the erotic heroine.

"Yes, sort of like that Midnight is so awesome." She gushed stars in her eyes thinking about her personal heroine. "Could we call her maybe I could get her autograph." She pulled out her phone.

"We could but she probably wouldn't come Midnight doesn't patrol this area and she only really patrols after dark anyway." Izuku explained and the woman's enthusiasm evaporated. "The closest hero would be Umpire the baseball hero." Izuku continued and the woman nodded getting the hero's number from the internet.

"Okay I'll call his office and we'll bother leave." She said and Izuku nodded turning away. "Wait, my name is Shibari Nyanko, what's your?" Shibari asked when Izuku was about to step out of the alley.

"Izuku Midoriya." He answered.

"Thanks for this Izuku today you were my hero." Shibari said and Izuku swelled with pride someone had called him a hero.

"You're welcome stay safe." Izuku said running off he had to get back to his training and he felt like he was walking on air.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

I've been quiet for years but now I'm back, this is just the first chapter of many for this story, and I'd like to thank my partner in crime the Animaniac Dude for giving this a polish before posting. He's also rebooting Will Of D so give that a read too

Expect to see Chapter 2


	2. First Encounter

I'm back and there's more to come after this.

"Normal Speech": "Kimi wa kikoeru? Boku no kono koe ga"

'_Thoughts': 'Yami ni munashiku suikomareta'_

**Techniques/Abilities: **Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara

A special surprise for the first reviewer to get the next part of the sequence and now on to the chapter

* * *

Finding the Path Chapter 2: First Encounter

* * *

"**TK Smash**." Izuku called out throwing a punch at a paint can, that was on the opposite side of the lot from him. His flesh and blood fist never touched it but the one made telekinesis and magic did denting the can and sending it tumbling to the ground. Izuku smiled his aim with those spells was getting better all of the time, the spell was actually Telekinetic Fist a special spell he had gained from specializing in the Transmutation school he just changed the name. It had been a year since he started down the path of Wizardry, and practicing every day was paying off. According to the book he was now a second level Wizard and that came with more spells per day.

Izuku looked at his phone and knew he had to get to school. He jogged towards school riding high on the thought that in a few months he would be done with Middle School and Heading to UA and his dream to be a hero.

A few hours later.

"Remember nerd I'm the only one at this school worthy of going to UA." Bakugo said dropping the scorched notebook into the fountain.

Deku looked up at his worst friend. _'Ka-chan, how did you get like this?' _Izuku questioned part of him wanted to break the secret to show Ka-chan one of his spells and change the game but it wasn't time yet. After Bakugo and his cronies left, Izuku fished out his notebook. He looked around and seeing no one watching, he whispered the words and waved his hand over the note-book

"**Mending"** Izuku said and the damage on the book faded away leaving it no worse for wear He put away his hero notes grateful that it wasn't his spellbook he always kept that in a locked pocket in his backpack.

He was jogging towards his usual training spot when fate came a knocking.

"A medium sized body a good place to hide." A voice like bubbling swamp muck came from behind him. Izuku looked back to see a mass of sludge green sludge looming behind him, it's mouth grinning at him him with twisted teeth. Before Izuku could react, the sludge monster engulfed him.

'_No I can't die here not like this.' _Izuku thought struggling to swim through the sludge drowning him but it was futile. His eyes burned from the slime and his lungs throbbed begging for air.

"Don't struggle just give in your scrawny body will make a fine disguise." The sludge man mocked the child drowning in his body.

"Not today villain." A voice that epitomized heroism itself called out, and if the villain had an asshole, he would have shit himself.

"All Might" The villain spreading out his mass. He wasn't going down without a fight, if he could just get around the Hero's he-. The Sludge villain train of thought interrupted by All Might's fist blasting through his center mass and splattering him all over the pavement.

"Young man?" Izuku heard as he returned to consciousness. "Young man, are you alright?" The voice asked again becoming very familiar as Izuku's brain rebooted, he opened his eyes and was greeted by the ever-present smile of All Might.

"All Might." Izuku mumbled hardly believing what he was seeing.

"Yes it is I All Might." The symbol of peace declared with gusto. "And I'm glad you are alright."

"This is amazing." Izuku was overjoyed he was finally meeting his hero in person, and he had been saved by All Might no one was going to believe him. Then he had a thought. "What happened to the villain?"

"Don't worry about him, he won't be going anywhere soon." All Might presented the soda bottle with the gelatinous villain crammed inside.

"So cool, can. can I have your autograph?" Izuku asked to star struck to notice All Might cough into his free hand.

"Of course, you can, if you have something for me to sign young…?" All Might prompted Izuku for his name.

"Izuku Midoriya Izuku." He said opening his hero notebook to two empty pages with a pen ready. With a flourish All Might signed it.

"There you go and now off I go." The Symbol of Peace announced crouching in preparation for a Superhuman leap.

"Wait there's something else I want to ask you." Izuku blurted out reaching for the Hero and snagging one of his pockets. He was launched into the air like a rocket, and holding on for dear life.

"Hey, what are you doing back there let go." All Might ordered but Izuku latched onto his leg like a tick.

"NOICANTILLFALL." Izuku shouted back the air whistling in his ears. With a grunt All Might angled himself at a rooftop and they landed. For a moment Izuku sat on the ground breathing and trying to make his heart slow down before it exploded.

"Are you okay?" All Might asked Izuku, who nodded back. "Now what was that all about?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Izuku took a deep breath and closed this was going to be his only chance. "Can I be a hero with a quirk that isn't normal?" Izuku asked his hero who answered with a wracking cough.

"Shit I'm out of time." All Might grunted steam streaming out of his body.

"All Might are you okay?" Izuku asked worried about his hero being engulfed in a cloud of steam. The wind blowing across the rooftop taking away the cloud and a desiccated crestfallen shell of a man where the Symbol of Peace had stood. A-All M-might." Izuku stammered out his brain refusing to accept what his eyes were showing him.

"I can explain this." Toshinori said raising his thinned hands.

One explanation later.

"So even after all of that you still keep going protecting everyone." Izuku said he was shocked that the Symbol of Peace could hold something like this from the world.

"Yes, and to maintain that peace I need you to keep what I just told you a secret." Toshinori said his now oversized clothing flapping in the breeze.

"I will you can trust me." Izuku said he would never tell anyone about this, he would never hurt All Might.

"Now you said something about your quirk?" All Might asked recalling what Izuku had said before he hitched a ride.

"Right my quirk." Izuku said the phrase still foreign on my tongue. "I really only developed it in the last year, and its different from most quirks." Izuku half lived to his hero feeling dirty.

"Really how is it different from most quirks? "Toshinori asked his curiosity stirring.

"I can do a lot of unrelated things but only a limited number of times before I have to rest." Izuku explained and Toshinori stroked his chin.

"Show me." Toshinori requested and Izuku nodded. He looked around the rooftop until he saw a discarded beer can. Izuku murmured the words and signed with his hands then pointed his finger at the can, an icy blue beam shot from his finger striking the can for a moment leaving it covered in a crackling rime of frost.

"Interesting, what else can you do? "Toshinori asked.

"Here's something." Izuku said before more mumbling and hand movements for a few seconds then he grew. In a moment Izuku was looking down at Toshinori from his new 9ft of height.

"Impressive." Toshinori said, but the gears in his head were turning. "Can either of your parents do those things?" Toshinori asked with a ghost of worry in his voice.

"No they can't." Izuku said shrinking back down to his original size. "My mother's quirk is attracting small objects and my father's is breathing fire. I can do those things too." Izuku added and Toshinori swallowed.

"That's even more impressive." Toshinori's words made Izuku's eyes light up. "Now you said that you can only use your quirk a few times before you need to rest."

"Yes that's why I wanted to ask if I could be a hero with that limit." Izuku said he had to know if he could make it as a hero with Wizardry and if anyone in the world could give him an answer it would be All Might.

"That's not the right question." Toshinori said remembering someone else who had asked him the same question.

"What?" Izuku asked confused by the answer.

"The question you should be asking is if you can continue being a hero when your quirk is exhausted?" Toshinori asked the same question he did another young man years ago. "When people are in danger, from a natural disaster, a rampaging villain or anything else." Toshinori paused as he refilled back into All Might.

"Can you be a hero when things get tough and your life is in as much peril as those you are trying to save?" All Might asked putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Y-yes." Izuku forced out gritting his teeth.

"If that's true, then with hard work, training, and determination you can become a hero." All Might said and Izuku sniffled back tears this was something he needed to hear his entire life.

"Thank you All Might." Izuku said holding back his tears he didn't want All Might to see him cry.

"Your welcome young Midoriya, now let's get down from here." The Symbol of Peace had deflated into Toshinori again and made a move towards the door.

One awkward conversation and escort later, the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Explosions rocked the street, flames roared people screamed and heroes watched in fear.

"Cany anyone get close?" Death Arms shouted after the gelatinous body of the Sludge Villain slipped right through his steel bending grip.

"No good incendiaries are my weakness." Kamui Woods answered pulling citizens away from the danger zone.

"I'm too busy here, where's our back up." Lunch Rush barked water blasting from his hose-like hands trying to keep the blaze under control.

The crowd watched the heroes fumble and flail around, muttering to themselves confused why the villain was still rampaging. Why hadn't the heroes defeated him yet.

Bakugo choked on the sludge filling his mouth, he could barely breathe the corners of his vision were turning red. The only thing he could move his were his hands and head, he tried blasting his way out the villain had him in too tight a grip.

"Stop struggling it'll be over soon, then your body will be mine." The villain chortled; this was the best possible outcome for him with this boy's quirk he would never have to run from basic heroes again. Bakugo squirmed he tried to shout at the villain to defy him with his foul mouth and vitriol but the gag just pushed deeper.

Izuku the scene in horror. _'What are they heroes doing? They have to save that kid-OHMYGOD THATS KA-CHAN' _Izuku's eyes bulged with shock realizing that not only was his worst friend in danger but this was the same villain that had attacked him earlier, the one All Might had defeated. '_Is this my fault for interrupting All Might?' _Izuku thought the sour bile of guilt rising in his stomach, he looked at the heroes all of them holding steady but not making a move on the villains, he looked at the people standing watching like this was some street performance. Then he locked eyes with Bakugo, and in those red eyes usually full of aggression and bravado he saw only one thing.

Help me

Izuku had already pushed his way through the crowd before he realized he was moving. He moved his hands and said the words pointing his hand at the villain's eye.

"**Magic Missile" **A bolt of force crashed right into villain's eye and it howled in. Izuku ran forward death to the protests of the inactive heroes. He closed on the intent on digging Bakugo out of that mess before it could recover. A slimy tentacle lashed out blindly and Izuku dodged it getting closer to the villain's body only for something to wrap around his waist and hoist him into the air.

"Well look at this my prey from before, did you come back to get revenge?" The Sludge Villain mocked with a gurgling laugh.

"I came here to save Ka-chan." Izuku said trying wriggle out of the grip but the tentacle was too strong, he did manage to touch his belt.

"Ka-chan you mean my meal ticket here? That's just rich now I have a new host and a hostage today's my lucky day." The villain cackled and Deku wove his hands into the arcane symbols and said the words of power. "What do you think you're doing?" The villain's eyes narrowed on Izuku.

"I'm sorry Ka-chan this is really going to hurt." Izuku said raising his right hand now crackling with electricity. "**Shocking Grasp."** Izuku called out grabbing the tentacle and letting the current flow through it himself and Bakugo. The shock ended as Izuku gasped in pain he could smell burnt toast, he tried to break free but the tentacle still held his fast.

"How dare you, die now!" The villain screamed in rage swinging down Izuku with a tentacle that size of a street light. Izuku flinched closing his eyes crossing his arms waiting for the end.

**"Detroit Smash"**

Only it didn't come there was a thump and a woosh then he was falling only to be stopped. When he opened his eyes, All Might was there with Bakugo held up in one arm and Izuku in the other the Villain was nowhere to be found.

"All Might." Izuku said never happier to see the hero.

"Yes young Midoriya after seeing what you did, I had to practice what I preach." The Symbol of Peace said with a smile and blood gathering at the corner of his mouth.

"Deku since when do you know All Might." Bakugo barked out hiding the fact he was grateful to be breathing freely again.

"I..I only just met him today by accident." Izuku answered and Bakugo narrowed his at him.

"Since when do you have a quirk?" Bakugo asked the one question Izuku hoped that he wouldn't.

"And look the cavalry's here." All Might said as the full fleet of emergency responders arrived, sparing Izuku for the moment as paramedic rushed to him and Bakugo.

"This isn't over Deku." Bakugo shouted in spite as he was mobbed by the paramedics.

One quick examination later and Izuku was clear to go. He was heading home when a familiar figure stepped out from around a corner.

"All Might?" Izuku asked wondering what the hero wanted with him.

"Izuku what you did out there, it saved me." Toshinori said confusing Izuku.

"What do you mean, you saved me the only thing I did was almost get myself killed." Izuku answered his torso stinging where the villain had grabbed him.

"Don't put yourself down like that, what you did out there was heroic. Enough to inspire me to push past my limits." Toshinori said putting a hand over his wound throbbing in time with his heart beat.

"Thank you." Izuku said smiling he was getting praise from his hero.

"Your welcome, now I wanted to ask you something important." Toshinori clearing his throat and reaching out a hand towards Izuku. "Would you Izuku Midoriya want to be my successor?" Toshinori asked and Izuku's hand slapped into his in a flash.

"Yes yes a thousand times yes." Izuku said.

"Excellent meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow morning at 5am to being your training."

"I'll be there!" Izuku answered about to explode with excitement this was the best day of his life.

* * *

End chapter 2

Another chapter yes this is alive and it should have been out weeks ago but life got in the way but I should have the next one out much sooner.

I'd like to thank my partner in crime The Animanic Dude who is in process of re-writing his major fic the Will of D and his new project over on AO3 The Wheel Unbroken


	3. Illegal Build

Finding The Path Chapter 3: Illegal Build

* * *

"Dagobah Beach, once a fine seaside retreat for families and people of all ages. Now thanks to illegal dumping an eyesore of the community." All Might said and Izuku looked at the trash strewn beach. He could remember coming here as a little kid swimming and trying to make a sand sculpture of All Might.

"What about it All Might?" Izuku asked.

"In order to inherit my quirk, you must first strengthen your body. As it is now, even a fraction of One For All's power would tear you apart." All Might explained and Izuku couldn't help but imagine himself exploding into bloody chunks. "So for your training you will be cleaning this entire beach by hand without using your quirk." All Might said gesturing towards the mass of debris rusting on the beach.

"Right no using my quirk." Izuku said despite seeing how using spells like Ant Haul and Enlarge person could make this task so much easier.

"Now that doesn't mean you should neglect your Quirk, if anything you should keep practicing with it as One For All could make it many times more powerful." All Might explained and Izuku swallowed. "Now let's get started." The Symbol of Peace said with an encouraging smile and Izuku rushed off into the mess to get started on his Herculean task.

* * *

A few days later

Izuku was exhausted having just gotten an entire refrigerator into the dumpster. He leaned against the counter huffing and wiping the sweat from his brow with a shaky arm.

"Good job and now it's time for a lunch break." Toshinori said presenting Izuku with a bento box.

"Thanks." Izuku said taking the bento over to a bench he had uncovered the day before and Toshinori sat beside him. For a few moments they ate in silence until Izuku had to break it.

"All Might there's been something I've been keeping from you and I can't do it anymore." Izuku said and for a moment a shadow of worry flitted across Toshinori's face.

"And what is that young Midoriya?" Toshinori asked.

"My quirk. It isn't really a quirk at all, its magic." Izuku said tensing up ready for scorn and rejection.

"Magic? Young Midoriya I assure you while Quirks can seem magical, they are within the scope of science." Toshinori said like it was a practiced line.

"I know that, but until a year ago I was quirkless. I only gained the ability to cast spells after I learned them from this book." Izuku set aside his lunch, reached into his bag and pulled out a large leather-bound book. "Everything I can do, I learned from this book written by a Wizard." Izuku said feeling embarrassed under Toshinori's gaze.

"May I see it?" Toshinori asked and Izuku passed him the book which he started reading. "It knows my name and says I have the potential to be a Wizard." Toshinori said examining the book for any kind of device, he found none but did notice the book had more pages than it could have possibly had for its size and weight.

"You have the potential to be a Wizard?" Izuku asked surprised.

"If the book can be believed, why do you ask?" Toshinori replied.

"Because the book told me the reason, I could be a Wizard is because I was quirkless." Izuku said and Toshinori nodded

"So was I. " Toshinori answered and Izuku's eyes widened as Toshinori continued speaking. "It was more common when I was younger but I wasn't born with a quirk. Until I inherited One For All from my master I knew that feeling of being powerless in a super human society."

"All Might what will happen to you after you pass One For All to me?" Izuku asked he was surprised no one anywhere knew the truth about All Might.

"For a time, I'll have the remnants of the quirk but those will fade and I'll be a quirkless person again." Toshinori said and Izuku felt a little sad his rise would cause All Might's fall.

Picking up on this Toshinori raised the book. "Although when that day comes, I could give being a wizard a try." He said with a smile lifting Izuku's spirit.

"That's right there are a lot of amazing things you can do with magic." Izuku said and something occurred to Toshinori.

"Say young Midoriya, what is the most powerful spell in this book?" Toshinori asked after looking at some of the spells and being baffled by their complexity.

"That would be the 9th level spell Wish." Izuku said and Toshinori gestured him to go on. "Basically, it allows the caster to alter reality to their will to a degree." Izuku said and Toshinori had more questions

"Can you be more specific about that altering reality business?" Toshinori questioned.

"It is a spell that completely overcomes the laws of physics, you can create something from nothing, move people instantly over vast distances even across planes of reality, heal any injury, change events in the recent past, even bring the dead back to life." Izuku said and Toshinori felt a little worried that the book in his hand could be a danger to the world.

"And can you cast this Wish spell?" Toshinori asked hoping for a no.

"No it's too advanced my magic isn't strong enough to cast it. I can cast first level spells and almost second level but not ninth level spells." Izuku's answer relieved Toshinori's worry.

"There's another obstacle for casting it too. "Izuku said and Toshinori looked at him with curiosity.

"And what's that?"

"It requires several billion yen's worth of diamonds as a material component." Izuku said and Toshinori chuckled crisis averted

"Well that's a steep price, now finish your lunch you have training to do." Toshinori said.

"Yes sir." Izuku affirmed digging into his lunch.

* * *

Izuku lay spread-eagle on his couch, and decided that today was going to be a day of not doing anything at all. Even with his magic increasing his stamina, his body ached from the training. All-Might had said that today was a day of rest and recovery, and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth on that front.

He'd watched about an hour's worth of some seasonal slice-of-life anime he couldn't remember the name of when his phone buzzed. He picked it up slowly; the alert told him it was a picture attachment, from a number he recognized. Izuku groaned. It was Katsuki.

He opened the text. It was a picture of Katsuki flipping off the camera, with the middle finger exploding upwards so that it looked like he had a fiery finger two feet long. It was quite a trick, actually; Izuku had to wonder how long it took him to get the camera to capture it correctly.

The picture had words superimposed onto it. **MEET ME IN THE PARK IN TEN MINUTES, COWARD! **

"Ha. NOPE." Izuku flicked his phone off again and tossed it to the table. "Sorry, kacchan. All-Might says today is a day of rest. I can't say no to All-Might." If he was being perfectly honest, he had an idea what this was about, but Izuku had a sinking feeling Katsuki wouldn't accept 'magic' as easily as All-Might had, and he didn't want to end up with more bruises than he already had from training.

Fifteen minutes into the show, Izuku's phone began vibrating over and over, non-stop. Instead of opening it to see whatever profanity was there, Izuku flicked the power off, and went back to his cute-girls-doing-cute-things show. Katsuki was a problem for another day.

* * *

Three Days later

Izuku was taking the train out to the beach, after a dull day of school. He yawned school his classes had become so easy lately compared to the complexities of the arcane formulas of his spells trigonometry was easy.

Soon enough the train reached his stop and he got off, he stretched his legs ready for another day of training. He left the train station and the crowd around it and was a block from the beach when a hand clapped down on his shoulder. Izuku looked back to see who was touching him and saw the scowling face of Bakugo.

"Ka-chan?" Izuku blurted out at the unwanted surprise.

"Hey Deku long time no see." Bakugo said with barely constrained rage.

"What are you doing here?" Izuku asked his mind racing for possible reasons for this ambush.

"I'm here because you owe me an explanation." Bakugo said and Izuku swallowed nervously.

"About what?" He asked in a futile attempt to play dumb.

"YOUR QUIRK, DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME DEKU." Bakugo shouted in Izuku's face. "Now I'm only going to ask this once what is your quirk and why have you been hiding it all of these years?" Bakugo demanded.

Izuku's mind raced to come up with something. He couldn't tell Bakugo the truth, he didn't believe in magic and even if he did there was a chance he would try and take the book. So Izuku dug deep for a lie a way out of this.

"Atomic Psychokinesis." Izuku said trying to to let his nervousness show.

"Explain it." Bakugo demanded still glaring at Izuku.

"I can manipulate matter on the atomic level with my mind, my parent's quirks came together in a really weird way." Izuku falsely explained.

"Show me." Bakugo said shoving Izuku away, who stumbled back and wracked his brain for the right spell.

'_Why wasn't I more careful with my spell selection.'_ Izuku mentally berated himself, he had been haphazard with his spells since he didn't use them in his training and the only one he prepped regularly was Mending for his clothes. With no other choice Izuku tapped his belt and brought the spell Burning Hands to the forefront of his mind. He made the motions said the words and pointed his hands skyward and a tongue of flame sprayed out in a cone from his hands.

"Why have you been hiding this?" Bakugo asked with a scowl and clenched fists. "All of these years you had the power but never used it."

"One year, I've only had this much power for that long." Izuku said only partially lying.

"What are you saying you are some kind of late bloomer?" Bakugo questioned and Izuku took hold of it.

"Yes exactly." Izuku agreed with relief.

"Then why didn't you say anything? Why did you hide if? Did you think you were better than me?" Bakugo ranted.

"No, I did it because I was afraid. Afraid that even if I had a quirk that I still wouldn't be good enough. Afraid that I would still be nothing but a worthless Deku." Izuku let the truth come out and felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Pathetic." Bakugo said with a contemptuous sneer. "How can you even think of going to UA when you are this weak? Even with a quirk you are just a worthless Deku." Bakugo spat.

"I am not worthless; I saved your life." Izuku shot back, Bakugo blinked for a second then regained his composure.

"Bullshit that wasn't you that was All Might. You were just a distraction I would have gotten free on my own." Bakugo said and Izuku felt anger stirring inside wanted to blurt out the truth that he had inspired All Might to break his limits and act, but that would break his promise to All Might.

"You couldn't have beaten that villain any more than I could have Ka-chan." Izuku answered refusing to back down.

"Yeah right, I'm not a pathetic coward like you. If that villain hadn't ambushed me I would have blasted that bastard to kingdom come." Bakugo boldy boasted.

"Then so could I." Izuku said taking a step forward. _`I'm not going to let you step on me anymore Ka-chan'_ He thought.

"You think because you charged that freak in the heat of the moment you can be a Hero, you've never won a fight in your life and you never will." Bakugo stated like it was a fundamental fact of the universe.

"That's not true, I have beaten a villain on my own and that's more than you can say Ka-chan." Izuku said and instantly regretted it when he saw Bakugo's face morph into a mask of pure rage.

"Liar, take that back right now." Bakugo demanded his hands detonating.

For a moment Izuku considered capitulating and retreating he could walk away from this like he had in the past, but he couldn't do that anymore, not if he wanted to be a hero. "No its the truth and I'm not going to let you have your way anymore."

"Look who grew a backbone, and now I'm going to break it." Bakugo swung his palm and Izuku was blasted back by an ear ringing explosion.

'_Is he trying to kill me?' _Izuku thought as he regained his balance and prepared his attack. Bakugo charged forward and Izuku threw a punch that came nowhere near Bakugo but the one made of telekinetic force hit the explosive boy's gut. "**TK SMASH."** Izuku declared as Bakugo staggered.

"You finally hit back, now it's a fight." Bakugo growled.

"Not anymore because I am here." All Might said descending from the above and landing between the two of them.

"Get out of my way All Might this is between me and him." Bakugo growled.

"No, all I see here is two young men about to throw away their bright future with a pointless illegal fight." The Symbol of Peace said eyeing both of them.

"This isn't over Deku, All Might won't always be around to save you." Bakugo said heading back towards the train he was fully out of sight All Might deflated.

"You could have handled that better." Toshinori said walking with Izuku towards the beach.

"I know but Ka-chan has been like that for years, he always has to win, always has to be the best, and no one's ever been able to challenge him." Izuku said.

"He sounds like a big fish in a small pond." Toshinori said.

"I guess but he wasn't always like this, back when we were little before his quirk developed Ka-chan was my best friend actually my first friend." Izuku said feeling nostalgic for those simple days.

"And what happened?" Toshinori asked.

"He gained a quirk and I didn't people praised his quirk, his intelligence, and strength. And I think it got to him over time, all that praise spoiled him somehow." Izuku shared as they approached the piles of scrap.

"That can happen so what are you going to do about that?" Toshinori asked.

"I'm going to have to beat him someday, that's the only way to reach him to show him that he isn't the best by default and that's okay that he isn't." Izuku answered and Toshinori smiled.

"Well then if that's one of your goals you will need to train hard.

"Yes sir." Izuku said picking up a rotting tire from the sand and hauling it towards the dumpster.

Several Months later

With a victorious cry Izuku slammed the ancient decrepit TV into the dumpster shattering the screen and letting the plasma ooze out.

"Well done my boy you finished weeks ahead of schedule." Toshinori applauded.

Izuku's arms throbbed from his final push all he could feel was pride, the beach was spotless, he had finally achieved the 3rd level of Wizardry, and he had three weeks until the start of classes at UA.

"I did it I finally did it." Izuku said walking proudly towards Toshinori.

"You did, in fact you went outside the original area to clean the entire beach." Toshinori said in a complementary tone as he re-inflated. "Now for the last part." He reached up to one of his hair horns and plucked out a single golden strand. "In order to inherit One For All eat this." All Might presented the hair to Izuku who was giving him a look.

"Uh what?" Izuku said hoping this was a joke.

"I know it's strange, I thought so too but this is the way One For All is passed, by consuming the DNA of a previous holder." All Might said and with only a hint of hesitation Izuku took the hair and swallowed it.

"Did it work?" Izuku asked expecting himself to bulk up to All Might's stature instantly.

"Feel around inside yourself, the power should be there." All Might said and Izuku did just that, his wizard training had made doing such things easy so he found the stabbing ball of pain.

"All Might don't feel so good." Izuku choked a tendril of green energy snaking across his chest.

"What no that's not supposed to happen." All Might watching as Izuku doubled over in pain groaning, red energy sparking through the boy's hair. He reached out to touch Izuku only to be shocked by the red energy.

"All Might help me." Izuku croaked falling to his hands and knees the red and green energies circled his body striking at each other like feuding serpents.

"I'm getting help now Izuku, just hold on. "All Might answered pulling out his phone and making calls.

Izuku could barely focus it felt like his brain had been struck by lightning and his body was burning and freezing at the same time. All he could do was breathe then he felt it in his throat that his boiling stomach demanded to be voided. He tried to resist but it was futile and a torrent of vomit crackling with green energy poured out of him. With the foul deluge ceased for one moment Izuku felt sweet relief then he fell into darkness.

* * *

Cliffhanger nyah ain't I a stinker

Here's chapter 3 fans and I'm hoping to stay regular with my updates so enjoy.

And remember to check out the Will of D. by my good friend the Animanic Dude up to chapter 15 is remastered, maybe if he gets enough reviews he will come back to it or maybe check out the new story that he's working on called The Wheel Unbroken on AO3..


	4. Roll To Stabilize

Finding the Path Chapter 4: Roll to Stabilize

* * *

The steady beeping of the heart monitor pierced the darkness as Izuku returned to consciousness. He cracked open his eyes they felt dry and heavy he drew in a breath and coughed.

"Izuku you're awake." Inko cried out tears streaming with the embrace of her son.

"Mom? What happened?" Izuku croaked out his throat desert dry.

"There was an accident while you were training with All Might, no one told me what happened but you were unconscious for three days." Inko explained with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You know about that?" Izuku asked surprised then he started coughing

"Oh, you must be thirsty here." Inko brought a bottle of water with a straw to Izuku's lips and he drank slowly the cold water feeling like a miracle on his parched throat. "I've known you were training for more than a year, I only found about about All Might a few months ago."

"You know about my quirk?" Izuku asked and almost wished he hadn't when he saw the guilt on his mother's face.

"I do, I just let you have your privacy because." Inko paused practically radiating awkwardness and melancholy.

"Young Midoriya you're awake." Toshinori called out entering the room and Izuku almost had a heart attack seeing the deflated hero with flecks of red in the corners of his mouth.

"Al-Yagi-san what are you doing here?" Izuku sputtered desperately trying to preserve the secret.

"There's no need for subterfuge young Midoriya. I filled your mother in on the secret, when we brought you here." Toshinori said relieving Izuku.

"Where is here?" Izuku asked realizing he wasn't in a regular hospital from the lack of a roommate and the carpeted floor.

"In my private clinic." Said another voice that came from below eye level, Izuku shifted and looked down to see a diminutive old woman with gray hair held in a bun by a syringe shaped pin wearing a visor held in place by a pink headpiece.

"Recovery Girl, this your clinic?" Izuku asked recognizing the veteran heroine and school nurse of UA.

"Yes I have to keep myself busy in between semesters of treating you children. Now young Midoriya how are you feeling?" The medical heroine asked.

"Okay, a little hungry and stiff but otherwise fine." Izuku said omitting the offness of his magic but he knew that was because he wasn't wearing his belt.

"I see that matches up with your stable vitals." Recovery Girl said looking at the various machines that were monitoring Izuku's health. "Midoriya-san why don't you come with me to the kitchen and make something for your son to enjoy." Recovery Girl said shuffling towards the door.

"Sure, Izuku is there anything in particular you would like?" Inko asked.

"Anything you make will be great mom." Izuku said realizing what was really going on.

"Thanks Izuku we'll have something for you shortly." Inko said walking away and closing the door. "All Might is everything okay?" Izuku asked horribly worried about the possibility that he had destroyed All Might's legacy.

"Yes, I still have One For All." Toshinori said and Izuku felt a little relief."It came back to me when you passed out."

"All Might what happened? Why did One For All reject me?" Izuku asked feeling ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Izuku I don't know why it rejected you so violently. My master told me very little of the previous holders of One For All but she never mentioned anything like this happening." Toshinori said crestfallen.

"Who was your master?" Izuku asked remembering a few times his hero had mentioned his master but never a name.

"Nana Shimura, you likely have never heard of her she was an underground hero who saved people outside the spotlight but she was a wonderful person I wished you could have met her." Toshinori said wistfully.

"I do too." Izuku said then a thought bubbled up. "All Might do you think I was rejected because of my magic?" Izuku voiced his suspicion.

"It could be, is your magic green or red?" All Might asked and Izuku swallowed.

"Red, but only when I use transmutation magic." Izuku answered "Why do you ask?"

"Because after I gave you One For All red energy clashed with green energy across your body then you vomited out the green." Toshinori explained and it dawned on Izuku.

"One For All didn't reject me, my magic rejected it." Izuku eyes wide heart sinking.

"Can't you just turn it off?" Toshinori asked unsure of the answer he hadn't gotten around to reading the book yet.

"No I can't. I can not memorize spells but there's still magic inside me. Everyday I transmute my body to be stronger, faster, tougher and I can't get rid of that I can even feel the magic there in the back of my head just waiting to be used." Izuku lamented grabbing his neck.

"Maybe there's something in the book about this?" Toshinori suggested. "A way to un-magic yourself?" Toshinori added with a hint of optimism.

"Maybe? I don't remember something like that being in the book but I could have overlooked it." Izuku said trying to grab onto something as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Woah where do you think you are going young Midoriya." Toshinori said placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"But I have to get the book and figure this out." Izuku protested.

"Not until Recovery Girl gives you a clean bill of health and your mother is reassured of your safety." Toshinori said and Izuku relaxed.

"You are right, I can wait." Izuku said laying back down.

* * *

One meal and hospital release later.

"I can do this. I can figure this out." Izuku reassured himself as he opened Varian's book and began searching it for answers.

Hours later he found it.

'_Under the presumption that you, my student, will one day wish to teach others the science of wizardry, I give you a warning. At the beginning of this tome I informed you of your wizard talent and your quirkless status as if the two were intertwined. That was a half truth as those born with quirks may have the capacity to become a wizard, yet it comes with a cost. For reasons I am still researching embarking on the path of wizardry is anathema to a quirk. By the time a wizard in training reaches the first level of wizardry their ability to use their quirk is irrevocably destroyed. While it does not revert those with the mutation type to a more traditionally human appearance, their abilities are diminished to that of an ordinary human. To my knowledge there is no method to undo the magical investment of a wizard onto their body. Not even the cleansing power of Break Enchantment or the potency of an Anti-magic field can alleviate the effects let alone a trivial mispel dagic(on purpose). I fear Wish maybe the only way to reverse the effect and restore the use of a quirk.' _

"He lied to me." Izuku said in dejection letting his head drop to his desk. To Izuku Varian had become an unseen savior a hero second only to All Might in his heart. Yet now Izuku wanted to punch out the half-elf. "How careless was he when he wrote this thing he didn't even proof read it." Izuku threw down the book in frustration. "What am I going to do?" Izuku asked himself dragging his fingers through his hair. Magic was the first chance he had at achieving his dream making it closer to reality rather than an idle fantasy. He took it grabbing onto to that life line and now he was paying the price for it. A second opportunity had come to him a much greater one to inherit the legacy of All Might and become the hero he had always dreamed of and it had slipped through his fingers.

"That can't be it, there has to be a way to fix myself." Izuku said picking up the book again and starting from the beginning again.

* * *

Toshinori sat in his apartment his insides gurgling from the cocktail of pills he had just taken, as he did everyday at this time. He sat there in thought, letting the rays of the setting sun wash over him, then his phone buzzed.

"Hello Sasaki." Toshinori said knowing this call was coming.

"Did he wake up when I said he would?" Sasaki asked.

"Down to the to the minute, and despite my best efforts I wasn't there to see him wake up." Tosinori answered.

"You can't fight the future, All Might. What I see will come to pass." Sasaki answered.

"Even when two futures contradict each other." Toshinori said and he could hear Sasaki clear his throat.

"While that is a unique anomaly once the boy makes the decision, his future will become known, but on neither path does he receive your legacy." Sasaki explained.

"We'll see about that, I have faith that young Midoriya will surprise us." Toshinori said, unwilling to give in to fate so easily.

"And I have faith in my student, will at least give him a chance?" Sasaki asked.

"I will meet him with him when the new semester starts." Toshinori said, guilt creeping into his voice.

"Thank you, All Might. Good night." Sasaki said. The phone clicked in his ear, and Toshinori set the phone down, and sighed.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Toshinori's phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Young Mi-"

"I found it. I found it, All Might." Izuku said his voice hoarse over the phone.

"Found what?" Toshinori asked.

"The solution to our problem. I finally found it, it was so obvious just staring me in the face for almost two years." Izuku said then let out a stressed laugh.

"You found it then tell me what it is?" Toshinori asked with some worry in his voice.

"Not over the phone someone could be listening, meet me at our usual place and I'll tell you there." Izuku said.

"Izuku are you feeling alright, you don't sound well?" Toshinori asked with concern.

"I'm fine! I'll be better when we have the solution in hand." Izuku said breathing hard and heavy.

"Yes, I'll see you there young Midoriya." Toshinori said and Izuku hung up without saying good bye.

* * *

At Dagobah Beach

* * *

Izuku had to shake himself to stay awake, he hadn't slept in two days but it was worth it he had found the solution.

"Hello Young Midoriya." All Might said descending from above to stand a few feet from his student and his smile wavered when his say the deep bags around Izuku's eyes, the twisted greasy mess of his hair, and the sour stench wafting from him, he deflated and approached Izuku.

"All Might thanks for coming." Izuku said pulling the book from his jacket. "This is what I found." Izuku opened the book to a page and it unfolded revealing several pages covered in text and diagrams.

"It looks like one of your spells." Toshinori said skimming the complex document.

"It is but it isn't." Izuku said with a twitching smile.

"Care to explain?" Toshinori asked.

"In this book Varian Jeggare recorded almost every Wizard spell he had ever known about. He wrote down each spell with instructions on how to cast them with his own experiences using them. Each one of them highly detailed and carefully edited. Except for this one." Izuku said pointing to the unfolded sheet.

"What's different about that one?" Toshinori asked.

"Firstly it is the only duplicated spell in the book the previous page is the last page of dispel magic, secondly all of the other spells are written over several pages not a folding one like this, thirdly this section is full of spelling and grammar mistakes, something the count would never do." Izuku explained and Toshinori nodded.

"I see but what does it mean?" Toshinori asked.

"That this page is a fake, not the spell those instructions will work but the rest means it's all to conceal something else. Because there is a spell called Secret Page that uses magic to change what is written on a page to something completely different only revealing the real content if you know the password." Izuku explained.

"Do you have that password?" Toshinori asked and Izuku nodded.

"Aroden." Izuku said with his fingers on the page, the ink on the page became illuminated with a soft silver light it moved and shifted across the page. In moments it had reconfigured itself into a complex picture with fine print text in the corners.

"Was that a magic word?" All Might asked looking at the page.

"Sort of! It's the name of a God from Varian's world. When he was alive that name had power the power of miracles but after he disappeared it's more of the remnant of a broken promise." Izuku said with a little wistfulness in his voice.

"Is that a map?" Toshinori asked.

"It is a map of a section of the sewers under Hosu city, it's where Varian hid his secret research and spells created from it." Izuku said.

"Why did he keep this a secret?" Toshinori asked.

"He was worried this research would fall into the wrong hands, because from what I can tell he created spells that can manipulate quirks." Izuku said getting excited. "He had to hide references to this research in his anecdotes he was afraid someone was trying to steal it to abuse it, but he implies there's a spell that can fix me that can purge out all of the magic from my body then I can do it. I can accept One For All." Izuku said and All Might swallowed.

"I see so are you planning a trip to Hosu city?" Toshinori asked.

"Not too soon, I need to get stronger according to Varian it's impossible for anyone less than a 5th level Wizard to access the research and use any of it. If I train for 20 hours a day I think I could get to that level in 4 months." Izuku tallied on his fingers only to see a frown on All Might's face.

"What about UA the entrance exam is in 4 days?" Toshinori questioned.

"UA can wait this is more important." Izuku answered rubbing his fingers on the map, then a shadow fell on him.

"No it isn't and UA will not wait for you." All Might said looking down on Izuku.

"But All Might if I don't do this I can't inherit One For All." Izuku pleaded.

"Why do you want One For All?" All Might asked.

"So I can be a hero like you."Izuku answered not sure why All Might was questioning him like this.

"If that's the truth then you will slow down and train at a healthy rate while attending UA." All Might commanded and it made Izuku stagger.

"No I can't slow down the longer I take the longer it will take for me to master One For All. The longer it will take to get strong again." Izuku said he felt so tired.

"Izuku, you aren't thinking clearly. How about I take you home so you can get some rest and we can talk things out when you have a clear head." All Might offered trying to be comforting.

"No I don't need to rest I need to train, I'm not strong enough, I'm not good enough, I'm not- not _you_ enough." Izuku said wobbling with tears in his eyes.

"Izuku, you need to take care of yourself. If this is what you do after being left to your own devices for two weeks, how much worse will you be after 4 months. Your mother wants you to be healthy and happy and I am here for you." All Might said putting hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"But I I need to be good enough for you." Izuku stammered he was seeing spots and everything felt fuzzy.

"Izuku you don't need to prove yourself to me, the only person you have to prove anything to is yourself." All Might said but Izuku had already slumped down and was caught by AllMight. "Alright young Midoriya let's get you mother is probably worried about you."

* * *

12 hours of sleep and a shower later

* * *

"Hello young Midoriya are you feeling better?" All Might asked when he picked up the phone.

"Much better, and I'm sorry for what I said to you." Izuku apologized feeling embarrassed.

"Apology accepted, as long as you intend to attend UA." Toshinori added.

"Of course I will, the research has been there for decades it won't be going anywhere in the next few months." Izuku said pushing down the urge to just check if the research was still there at all.

"Glad to hear it, now study hard and prepare for the exam." Toshinori said in relief.

"I will All Might." Izuku said meaning it.

"Then good luck young Midoriya." Toshinori said with optimism.

"Thanks All Might." Izuku answered then he ended the call. He stretched then looked back at his project which was enchanting his belt, the one he had bonded with. When he was done it would be a belt of Giant's Strength, it wouldn't make him as strong as an actual giant but it would push him to the limit of human strength without a strength enhancing quirk or a mutation type body.

* * *

3 days later

* * *

Izuku looked up at the entrance to UA with hope and anxiety. This was it, this was where his career as a hero would start. He strode forward ready for the exam and everything that would come after it then tripped over his own feet. Just before his face met cement in all defiance of gravity his fall stopped. Izuku flailed for a second completely weightless with his feet off the ground.

"Hey saw you were about to fall there, so I used my quirk sorry for not asking." Said a cheery voice from his left. Izuku looked over and saw a smiling girl with brown hair in long bangs with rosy cheeks and a cute smile.

"Uh thanks." Izuku said his mind racing a girl was actually talking to him with a smile. Almost every girl he had known ignored him like he didn't exist. After all no woman liked quirkless guys they were the ultimate losers. "I'm Izuku Midoriya." He introduced himself hoping he hadn't paused to long.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka." Ochako introduced herself. "Are you here for the entrance exam too?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." Izuku said trying not to let it show how nervous he was as he managed to right himself and get back on his feet.

"Isn't it totally nerve wracking, just so much pressure." She said still smiling.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Izuku said returning her smile.

"But let's just do our best, good luck Midoriya." Ochako said moving forward and Izuku waved standing there like a dolt.

"You too Uraraka." He said when it was too late for her to hear him, then he followed into the building.

The first part of the exam was a written test which was a breeze for Izuku. He finished quickly but not carelessly and spent the duration of the time scoping out the competition. He saw Bakugo on the other side of the room tearing his way through the written exam, and he saw Uraraka a few rows away working on hers with nervousness radiating off her in waves. He tried to scope out the other examinees guessing at their quirks but he didn't know what the next round of the exam would be like he was just hoping it wasn't a battle royale.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

Welcome to today's live performance." Present Mic shouted to the examinees and ever the hype man he asked. "Everybody say hey." Only to be met with silence, which he took in stride. "Well that's cool my examinees listeners. I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical. Are you ready?" The hero questioned but he only received silence. "Here's how the test will go, you will be experiencing a 10 minute long cityscape maneuvers. Bring whatever you like and you'll be split up between testing centers just so none of you kids from the same middle school get the idea of teaming up to win this."

"I'll crush them all but you live another day." Bakugo growled at Izuku from the spot next to him that he had been forced to take. Izuku ignored this as he gushed over Present Mic.

"Each of these sites will be full of faux villains, you get points by taking them out with your quirk, and the goal is to get as many points as possible in the time limit. Like a real life videogame, but don't get any ideas about going anti-hero on us, attacking other examinees during the test is a one way ticket out of here." Present Mic explained with slides popping up on the screen behind him to illustrate his points.

"May I ask a question?" A stern voice came from the lower rows of the auditorium.

"Go ahead." Present Mic said.

"Your presentation shows there being only 3 types of faux villains yet the handout clearly shows four of them is this some sort of clerical error?" The stern young man with glasses asked loudly. Then he turned his head and glared at Izuku.

"And you with the curly green hair stop muttering, it's unsettling." The young man pushed his glasses and turned away as Izuku shut his mouth.

"No the 4th villain is a special gimmick for the exam there's only one of them and they aren't worth any points to defeat them because you really can't. It's there to make the test more interesting." Present Mic explained and the young man nodded in understanding sitting down seemingly satisfied with the explanation.

"Okay then if there aren't any more questions?" Present paused putting a hand to his ear getting even more silence. "Then let's get this party started PLUS ULTRA." Present Mic shouted and the crowd roared back the famous UA motto.

* * *

Izuku scanned the crowd looking for any familiar faces in the group for the exam and he saw none. Part of him wished Ochako was in the same group as him but he was okay with being alone.

"And begin." Present Mic shouted the gates to the cityscape opening wide and most of the students rushing in. Izuku hung back and cast a spell spell on himself, he said the words and made gestures and a faint red light illuminated his body before fading out of sight.

"**Expeditious Retreat."** Izuku said to himself and shot forward, closing the distance between himself and the pack in seconds. With this spell Izuku knew he'd been able to run twice as fast for at least part of the test and as the pack broke up people going down the city streets he was able to pull ahead of them. He kept his eyes open for the faux villains and he spied one a single-pointer coming around a corner. Izuku slowed to a stop and cast another spell, with a cry of "**Magic Missile" **Two bolts of force shot from his fingers and smashed through the machine's armored leg sending it crumpling to the ground.

'_Yes I got a point.'_ Izuku cheered inside his head and he looked around for another target. He saw more a lot more but the other examinees were taking them out. For an instant he considered sniping the robots while they were distracted by the examinees but he dismissed the thought it would be fair if he stole their chances to get in from for his own. He dashed off to another part of the city looking for another target only for one to smash through the wall next to him. Izuku rolled with the burst of debris the two pointer whirring and focusing it's single red eye on it him it advanced on him swinging a leg at Izuku. He rolled towards the robot under it's leg and raised body, gritting his teeth his cast another spell. **"Shocking Grasp." **He called out his right hand crackling with electricity, he smacked the heel of his palm against the underside of the robot delivering the shock to it. The robot spasmed and Izuku scrambled out from under before it collapsed on top of him with the stink of burning plastic hanging in the air.

"Two points but I need to be more conservative with my spells that was my last first level." Izuku muttered to himself moving on. A minute later Izuku found a trio of three pointers circling a statue he was about to attack when a shadowy avian looking creature came flying in destroying all three in an instant. Izuku cursed his luck and he watched the shadow retreat to an examinee with a bird head who ran off without a word. Izuku ran in a different direction he wasn't going fast enough he needed more points.

Coming on a pair of single pointers Izuku got in close and cast another spell. **"Acid Splash."** The water balloon sized acid bubble formed over his palm and Izuku pitched it at one of the robots, it struck one of the legs with a sizzle there was damage but not enough to instantly incapacitate it. Both of them whirred and encroached on Izuku. **"Acid Splash Acid Splash Acid Splash Acid Splash Acid Splash." **Izuku cast as fast as he could retreating and returning fire his acid wearing down the two bots until they both went down their red camera eyes dimming out to black.

"Hey cool you can do acid too." A voice came and Izuku turned around to see a pink haired pink skinned girl walking away from two downed two pointers that were melting away in a large puddle of acid.

"Uh yeah it's just one of the things my quirk can do." Izuku lied his heart racing two girls were talking to him in the same day.

"Your quirk can do other stuff like what?" The girl asked and Izuku gulped.

"It can um err." Izuku stammered why was it suddenly so hard to talk to this girl.

"Oops sorry for being rude, I'm Mina Ashido." Mina introduced herself.

"I'm uh Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said glad for something simple.

"Nice to meetcha, so how about instead of telling me what you can do you show me on the next bucket of bolts that pops up?" Mina offered.

"But what about the test you are really going to let me have one instead of you?" Izuku questioned part of him wondering if he was falling into a trap.

"I think I'm good I have like 30 points and there's a like more than half the time left." Mina said without a care in the world like her entire future wasn't riding on this.

"I only have 5 points so far." Izuku said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh then you definitely need some more." Mina said jogging back the way she came. "I think I saw more this way." And Izuku followed her catching up quickly. They ran together for a bit until they came to a small park where three three-pointers had an unfortunate examinee cornered.

"Somebody help, the water it does nothing." Called out the student a green haired boy with scales and fins for ears as he spray the bots with a diminishing stream of water from his hands.

"Oh crap we gotta help him." Mina said but Izuku was already casting, he brought his fingers up in a gun like shape and said.

"**Scorching Ray " **a keening beam of fire blasting out and right through the robot sending it down in a smoking heap.

"That's so awesome do it again." Mina cheered.

"Not right now Mina get the other one I'll get this one." Izuku said casting again.

"Right right." Mina said refocusing on the situation and flinging acid at the bot.

"**Ray of Frost." **Izuku cast the icy blue beam striking the drenched metal shell of the robot covering it in a rime of frost. "Get out of there." Izuku shouted and the fishy boy ran out of the corner carefully avoid the sizzling acid Mina was spreading around. The rime ridden robot tried to follow but one of it's legs snapped off and it collapsed.

"That was pretty heroic Izuku." Mina said smiling.

"Yeah I guess it was." Izuku said glad he could help someone but he was still worried about his score.

"Guess nothing, if this test was about more than smashing robots that would definitely get you bonus points." Mina said.

"Thanks Mina." Izuku said feeling less anxious.

"Your welcome let's get some more I want to see if you have any other tricks." The pink haired girl said and they both ran off.

* * *

Mean while in the operations booth.

"Looks like at least two of the potential students figured out the hidden part of the test." Midnight said watching the monitor.

"That's a good sign for the new class." All Might said with pride upon seeing Izuku was one of them.

"Better than that sludge incident kid." Vlad King pointed out as on screen Bakugo laughed maniacally destroying robots left and right, the other students running away from him. "I hope he doesn't end up in my class." The blood controlling hero commented.

* * *

"Hey why'd you slow down?" Mina asked as Izuku suddenly fell behind her.

"I was using my quirk to run faster but it's wearing off." Izuku half lied.

"Do you need to rest of something?" Mina asked they had picked up a few more points but Izuku was still behind.

"No I'm fine it just has a cool down for that." Izuku lied, he couldn't cast the spell again on his own but he could feel the scroll he had for it rubbing against his stomach. He's save it for an emergency like the other 2.

* * *

A few minutes and a dozen of destroyed robots later.

"And 3 minutes left." Nedzu said looking at his pocket watch. "Time for the climax." The hyper intelligent mouse said with a little too much glee, he flicked open the guard over the big red button and hit it.

Explosions rocked each city scape as the Zero-Pointers emerged from their hiding places and began their rampage.

* * *

"Holy crap that thing is huge." Mina shouted seeing the Zero-Pointer smash through a building like it was made of cardboard.

"We should stay away from it, there's only a few minutes left and we have more villains to beat." Izuku said even though he had around forty points he was still worried that wasn't going to be enough.

"Yeah that sounds like a… what the heck is that guy doing." Mina said noticing a blonde person had come out of an alley and was slowly walking towards the Zero-Pointer pumping his arms forward randomly.

"He's not going to try and fight that thing is he?" Izuku said worried for the blond as the Zero-Pointer's head turned towards him and it's eyes flashed.

"Maybe he has a really strong quirk or something?" Mina guessed as the blond boy kept approaching the robot which was now approaching him.

"Maybe?" Izuku said his mind scrolling through his list of known quirks on what could beat a behemoth like that. Then the blond boy tripped over a piece of rebar landing flat on his face, unmoving as the treads of the Zero-Pointer grew closer.

"He's going to get crushed." Mina said freezing up.

"**Expeditious Retreat." **Izuku called out the scroll in his hands disintegrating and a dim red light engulfing him. He raced forward as fast as he could, he had to reach the boy in time or he would be flattened, he reached the blond boy with moments to spare and was about to grab him.

"Izuku look out." Mina shouted running towards danger herself. Izuku looked up and saw the Zero-Pointer was rearing back it's train car sized arm ready to smash him into paste. He grabbed his belt and pulled out a spell he hoped this would work.

"**TWISTED SPACE." **Izuku screamed from the shadow of the robot's fist, it descended about to crush the two boys only to be diverted feet from their heads, then twisted off course at an impossible angle as though it were a stream of water hitting a spoon. The fist smashed into the building next to then showering the street with broken he was on borrowed time Izuku picked up the blond boy and ran.

"Izuku that was amazing how did you even do that?" Mina asked when Izuku got to her.

"My quirk can do a lot but we have to get away from that thing." Izuku blurted out still running but trying not to leave Mina in the dust.

They found a place far from the Zero-Pointer and set the blond boy down on a bench.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked and the blond boy only blinked at him with vacant eyes his mouth slightly open. "Can you hear me?" Izuku asked again but the other boy didn't react.

"Did he get hit in the head or something?" Mina asked and the blond boy turned his head towards her.

"Boobies." The blond droned and Mina stepped back covering her chest.

"What are you some kind of perv?" She accused but the blond only blinked.

"Calm down Mina I don't think he's in his right mind." Izuku protested deliberately making eye contact with Mina.

"And that's time, the test is over." Present Mic's voice echoed through the cityscape.

* * *

"Two rescues from the Zero-Pointers that's rare." Cementoss commented watching a replay of the end of the test.

"I wasn't expecting it from the sludge incident kid, but maybe I was wrong about him." Vlad King said watching the replay of Bakugo blasting away the rubble pinning Ochako and pulling away from the treads of the Zero-Pointer by her pants.

"Young Bakugo may be rough around the edges but he has great potential to be a hero." All Might said supportively.

"He needs a lot of work on his rescue technique." Eraserhead said as the footage continued and Ochako slapped Bakugo across the face blushing furiously then stomping away indignantly.

"You have that right Aizawa the last thing anyone wants is Captain Celebrity." Midnight commented getting nods from her peers

"Then we have our other rescuer." Nedzu said sipping his tea and footage of Izuku rescuing Kaminari appeared on screen.

"Okay what exactly is that kid's quirk?" Midnight asked. "Because today he's done fire, ice, acid, some kind of body enhancement, and whatever he did to deflect the Zero-pointer." The 18+ heroine listed.

"Don't forget the thing with that piece of paper." Cementoss added and All Might swallowed.

"According to his registration his quirk is Atomic Psychokinesis. Such a quirk could have very broad applications indeed if properly trained." Nedzu said never taking his eyes off of All Might.

* * *

Izuku walked out of the locker room once he was back in his street clothes. _'Did I defeat enough robots? I could have gotten more but I couldn't just leave those two to get hurt that was the heroic thing to do. I just hope I didn't drag Mina down with me.'_

"Hey Izuku." Mina called out and Izuku turned his head.

"Hi Mina." Izuku said feeling more positive from her smile.

"Can I see you phone for a second?" The pink girl asked.

"Uh sure." Izuku said unlocking his phone and handing it to her. She took it typing in something then taking a picture.

"There you go, give me a call if you want to hang out or something." Mina said before walking away. Izuku stood there dumbly holding his phone looking at the picture of Mina over her contact info.

"See you at UA Mina." Izuku said even though the pinkette was long gone.

Chapter End.

* * *

Yes despite the best efforts of flu and bacteria I am still alive and so is this story.

I'd like to give credit to my partner in crime the Animaniac Due and plug for his story the Will Of D and A Wheel Unbroken over on AO3.


	5. School Days

The Coronavirus couldn't stop me. Writers Block couldn't stop me. Unemployment couldn't stop me. Depression couldn't stop me.

All that shit did slow me down but here it is, MHX presents.

* * *

Finding The Path Chapter Five: School Days

* * *

It was the first day of classes at UA and Izuku was anxiously optimistic. "Please no Bakugo please no Bakugo." Izuku chanted to himself and he opened the door to classroom 1-A.

"And I say the way you are sitting is an act of disrespect to this prestigious institution." The boy in glasses who had called out Izuku said to Bakugo.

"And I don't give a damn what you have to say. I'll sit in this chair any way I want to." Bakugo shot back and Izuku's groaned internally then they both looked at him with mild annoyance from the boy and glasses and frustration from Bakugo. "What middle school are you even from extra." Bakugo sneered.

"I was a student of Somei Academy and my name is Tenya Iida." Iida introduced himself.

"An elitist, I should blast you to bits." Bakugou said curling his fingers into a claw.

"How do you expect to be a hero with such a rotten attitude?" Iida said offended by the threat.

Izuku used this distraction to slip past as the two polar opposites bickered.

"Hey Izuku over here." Mina called out and Izuku turned towards the pink haired girl.

"Hi Mina." Izuku said that nervousness was bubbling up again.

"Glad you're in my class Izuku, so what did you do during the week?" Mina asked and IZuku swallowed.

"Uh not much just training, studying, and working on a project." Izuku said.

"Ooh what kind of project?" Mina asked and Izuku regretted mentioning it, he didn't want to give out the details of his magic but he couldn't just blow off Mina.

"It's something for my costume." Izuku said. It wasn't really lying - the Headband of Vast Intelligence he had spent the last week crafting was definitely going to be a part of his costume, even if he hid it underneath his mask.

"That's cool I can't wait to get my costume and strut my stuff." Mina said with enthusiasm and Izuku couldn't help but imagine what kind of costume she was going to wear.

"Hello." A voice said from behind Izuku and he turned to face the newcomer, he instantly recognized him as the blonde kid he had saved during the exam. "I'm Denki Kaminari, you two helped me out during the exam and I'd like to thank you. So thanks for helping me out." Kaminari said with a tone of embarrassment.

"Your welcome, I'm sure you would have done the same for us." Izuku said glad for the distraction.

"Yeah it's just what heroes do, so what happened to you out there anyway?" Mina asked.

"It's my quirk, most of the time it's awesome and I shock anything I can touch." Kaminari made a few sparks arc between his fingers. "But there's a downside if I use my quirk too much all at once my brain shuts down and I end up like I did in the test until I recharge." Kaminari explained and Izuku's filed it away in his quirk database.

"Well nobody's quirk is perfect, but hey, as long as we're in the same class we'll have your back if it happens again." Mina said and Kaminari said in relief and IZuku could guess that the flaw in his quirk could have made Kaminari a target for bullies. He could only imagine what Ka-chan would do with someone with a quirk like that.

"Thanks that's nice of you." Kaminari said then the classroom door opened and a yellow sleeping bag was lying down before it.

"If you are here to socialize leave, this is the Hero course." The man in the sleeping bag wormed his way behind the teacher's desk then stood up letting the bag fall. "I am Shoto Aizawa, your homeroom teacher.

'_Shoto Aizawa who is he all of the teachers at UA are pro heroes but I'm not sure who he is.' _Izuku thought.

"Don't bother sitting down, put on your gym uniforms and follow me to the grounds." Aizawa said throwing out the uniforms to the class. Izuku caught his and followed the class out the door.

* * *

One Quick Change Later

* * *

"A test of quirks?" Was the collective question of class 1-A

"What about opening ceremonies and guidance sessions?" Ochako asked her expectations for her first day of Highschool dashed.

"Those are just a waste of time. U.A has a freestyle education policy and that applies to teachers and students. So instead we are going to do something useful, you are going to repeat your fitness tests from middle school except this time you are allowed to use your quirks. You Bakugo how far did you throw last year?" Aizawa asked, pointing out Bakugo.

"76 meters." Bakugo said and then Aizawa tossed him a ball which he caught.

"Do it again but this time use your quirk." Aizawa pointed and Bakugo walked into the ring drawn on the field.

"DIE!" Bakugo his hand detonating at the same second he let the ball go sending it flying with an ear ringing explosion.

"705 meters, that's the difference using your quirks makes." Aizawa said and he heard the excitement coming from his students. "And just so you all take this seriously, the student who scores the lowest in all 8 events will be declared hopeless and expelled." Aizawa declared with finality.

'_I can't fail not now it's the first day.' _Izuku thought to himself anxiously and he noticed that he wasn't the only one shaken by their teacher's words. _'I have Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Spark, Magic Missile, Expeditious Retreat, Shield_,_ Cat's Grace, and Stone Discus prepared and my belt as a wildcard.'_ Izuku felt each spell in his head and wished he had his two scrolls with him but they were back in the locker with his uniform.

"Midoriya, Bakugo you two are next for the 50 meter dash." Aizawa said and Izuku made his way over to the starting line.

"Your going to eat my dust Deku." Bakugo said stretching and Izuku focused on casting his spell.

"**Expeditious Retreat."** Izuku said and the red aura of transmutation flashed over his body, he could feel strength and lightness in his legs.

"The hell did you say?" Bakugo questioned Izuku's seemingly nonsensical words and the lights he saw.

"And go!" Aizawa signaled and the two boys lurched forward. Izuku took an early lead rushing past Bakugo his legs blurring from the speed. Not to be outdone Bakugo threw back his arms arms detonated both hands blasting himself forward and lifting off the ground. He caught up to Izuku and for the final stretch they were neck and neck. Izuku pushed as hard as he could, trying to get ahead of his rival and in an instant it was over.

"Midoriya 3.5 seconds, Bakugo 3.75 seconds." Aizawa said, looking at the timer.

"You cheated, you son of a bitch." Bakugo called out throwing himself forward intent to pummel and blast Izuku in the dirt. Only his hand didn't detonate and he was restrained by two loops of cloth.

"There won't be any of that in my class." Aizawa said his hair standing on end as he continued to restrain the struggling Bakugo.

"Why isn't my quirk working?" Bakugo grunted with half of his face covered by the cloth.

"Because I erased it. Consider this your first and last warning about unsanctioned attacks on your classmates." Aizawa said and that's when it clicked for Izuku.

"I recognize you now, you are the erasure hero, Eraserhead." Izuku said but Aizawa ignored him leaning back his head and applying eye drops.

"Took you long enough now are you two going to play nice so we can get back to the test, or should I fail you both right now?" Aizawa laid down the ultimatum flatly.

"I'll be good." Izuku said not realizing he was in trouble too.

"Whatever Deku isn't worth it." Bakugo said grinding his teeth in frustration.

Luckily for Izuku he wasn't paired up with Bakugo in any of the other tests. He did his best but he did not set any records but stayed out of last place.

"That's the last event so time to give out the rankings." Aizawa said writing something down on the clipboard. "And for those of you who are afraid of expulsion I was lying about that to motivate you." Aizawa said and Izuku felt a weight get off his chest and he wasn't alone in that.

"Obviously he couldn't do something like that." Momo said and every student Aizawa had ever expelled from UA sneezed at the same time.

'_Tenth out of 20 that pretty good.'_ Izuku thought after seeing the rankings.

* * *

A week or two later(check timeline)

* * *

"I am entering the classroom like a normal person." All Might declared dressed in his silver age costume and the class cheered at the number one hero's appearance. "Today I will be teaching Basic Hero Training and your first lesson will be a Battle Simulation. Of course for your training you will need your costumes." All Might announced panels in the wall opening to reveal the package containing the students costumes.

"Now follow me to training ground beta but in order of class ranking." All Might instructed.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Hey Izuku what do you think of my costume?" Mina asked doing a little twirl.

"It looks awesome." Izuku said trying to control his eyes.

"Thanks." Mina said with a smile.

"What do you think about mine?" Izuku asked and Mina looked him up and down.

"So Izuku I gotta ask what is your costume exactly?" Mina questioned after the students had emerged from the locker rooms.

"Isn't it obvious?" Izuku said waiting for the answer.

"Some kind of rabbit, are you a Mirko fan?" Mina asked and Izuku had a horrible realization.

"Do I really look like a rabbit?" Izuku blurted out he had sketched the design but then his mom made it for him and then he was just blinded by emotion and really didn't look at it objectively.

"Not gonna lie you totally do." Mina said trying not to laugh as Izuku grabbed the sides of his head.

"I didn't see it until my mom already made it." Izuku said conflicted his mom had been trying to make amends by making the costume but the design needed work.

"Your mom made it that's so sweet. It's okay you can just change it later it's not like you have to keep this costume forever you can get a redesign." Mina said and Izuku felt a little better. "BTW what were you going for in the first place?" She asked.

"All Might." Izuku said.

"Oh so the ears are actually his hair and the teeth are his smile yeah it makes so much more sense now." Mina said and Izuku felt relief.

"Young Midoriya would you like to join the rest of the class." All Might said and the two teens rushed over to the rest of their class. "This simulation will be focused on handling indoor combat, while it is common to fight villains outside not every situation you encounter will be about fighting muggers and petty thieves in the street. The more sophisticated and dangerous villains will be indoors committing their crimes, so you as heroes must familiarize yourselves with fighting indoors. You will be split into two person teams for two on two battles of heroes vs villains, the teams will be decided by lots and the roles too." Then All might took out a piece of paper and read from it. "In this scenario the villains have captured a nuclear weapon and stashed it in their hideout and in 15 minutes it will detonate. After 5 minutes the heroes will be allowed to enter the hideout and to win the scenario the heroes must capture bother villains or disarm the bomb before the time limit expires. If the time limit expires or both heroes are rendered unable to fight the villains win." All Might explained and the students had questions.

"What counts as a capture?" Iida asked.

"Ah yes the heroes will be equipped with this capture tape, if they can loop it around part of the villains body they will count as a capture and must stop fighting." All Might said demonstrating with the tape and looking directly at Bakugo.

"Are we allowed to go all out with our quirks for this?" Bakugo asked eager for a good fight.

"Yes you can freely use your quirks for this test but I will intervene if things go to far." All Might said and Izuku felt some relief that All Might would be around to keep things in check. "Now everyone come and pick your teams."

"Awesome we're on the same team." Mina said holding up a ball with an A on it just like the one Izuku had drawn.

"Yeah this is great." Izuku said liking the fact that he would be paired with his new friend.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you." Momo and Bakugo said at the same time then gave each other a look.

"Hey don't copy me rich girl." Bakugo said glaring at Momo the D ball in his hand about to be crushed by his grip.

"I'm not copying you you delinquent." Momo shot shot back.

"Just stay out of my way during the test." Bakugo growled.

"The same to you." Momo said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Now to pick the teams for the first round." All Might reached into the two buckets beside him. "The heroes will be team A and the villains team D." He announced and for a second his smile faltered.

Bakugo gave Izuku a predatory grin and Izuku fought against the old urge to cower.

'_I'm going to beat him this time no matter what it takes.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

* * *

4 minutes and 30 seconds later

* * *

"So Izuku do you have any plans or are we just going to wing this?" Mina asked.

"Sorry about this Mina but it's up to you to get the bomb, I'm going to go in there and fight Bakugo." Izuku said.

"Are you sure you don't help with him?" Mina offered.

"No this has been a long time coming between the two of us and I'm going to go all out to take him down for his own good." Izuku said and then his started casting.

"Okay you have to tell me what is between you and that hothead." Mina ordered but Izuku kept casting.

"**Animal Aspect Gorilla.**" Izuku said and red energy crackled down his arms and they grew longer his hands thickened his muscles swelled and under his costume bristly green hairs sprouted thickly on his arms and his skin became like leather.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked but Izuku had started on his next spell.

"**Bull's Strength."** Izuku cast another red flash covering his entire body as every muscle was transmuted to be stronger than before the his muscles pumping up even further against his costumes and Mina couldn't help but look at them pressing against Izuku's suit. He started on his next spell "**Stone Fist" ** and his hands flashed red and his gloves were shredded his fingers having become grey and block-like they scraped and ground against each other as he moved them.

"How did you do that?" Mina asked.

"My quirk is versatile." Izuku lied then went to work on his next spell. "**Mage Armor"**. Izuku said and for a moment there was a shimmer around his entire body. "And that should be enough."

"Okay what was all of that you just did?" Mina asked but before Izuku could answer the starting horn blared.

"No time we have to go." Izuku said racing towards the building with Mina following.

"But you have to tell me later." Mina said as they entered the building. They ran through the building each room with wide corridors with metal plates bolted to the walls and floor the corridors were intersected by other identical corridors.

Bakugo jumped out from around one of these corners and blasted Izuku.

"Take that Deku." Bakugo barked with savage glee the explosion engulfing Izuku.

"IZUKU." Mina called out afraid for her friend. Then a grey fist flew out the smoke and smashed into Bakugo's shoulder sending hum stumbling back.

"Take what Ka-chan." Izuku stepped out of the smoke looking no worse for wear save for the tips of one of his hair horns smoldering.

"What the hell?" Bakugo growled looking at the unharmed Izuku.

"Mina I've got this go take care of the bomb." Izuku said trying to channel All Might.

"Right just keep him busy." Mina said dashing down the corridor.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you get past me." Bakugo shouted he turned towards Mina and threw his hands back rocketing after her.

"Don't you turn your back on me Ka-chan, **Magic Missile.**" Izuku shouted two bolts force screamed out of his fingers and slammed into Bakugo's back. The bolts knocked Bakugo off course and he crashed into a wall as Mina made her escape around a corner.

"That's it Deku I'm going to blast you to hell." Bakugo got back to his feet then rocketed towards Izuku with violence in his eyes. Izuku stood his ground crossing his arms in front of him and bracing for impact. Bakugou stopped short and blasted with both hands even through his mage armor Izuku could feel the heat burn away his costume and the blunted force rattle his bones. "Let's see you ignore that." Bakugo spat and the smoke cleared showing Izuku still standing.

"I'm still standing Ka-chan." Izuku said uncrossing his arms his sleeves burned away and his magically grown hairs singed.

"Not for long." Bakugo said his hand glowing with another explosion ready to fire when Izuku grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him over slamming him against the floor. Before Bakugo could get up Izuku swung down with his stony fist right in Bakugo's gut knocking the air out of the explosive boy's lungs.

"It's over." Izuku said reaching for the capture tape in his belt he got it out and Bakugo threw up an arm to attack and Izuku kicked it away sending the blast into the wall.

"I'd rather die than lose to you." Bakugo hissed then he put his hands at his sides and rocketed away, Izuku dashed after him but couldn't keep up and Bakugo was back on his feet. Bakugo's grenade like gauntlet flashed and then he raised his at Izuku. "Here's something for you nerd, I designed these gauntlets so that every time I used my quirk they'd collect my leftover sweat and when they are full I can detonate it for an even bigger bang." He grabbed the pin on the gauntlet and pulled, the explosion rolled down the corridor blowing out every window in the building.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Holy crap what was that." Mina said to herself, stumbling from the force of the blast. "Izuku are you okay?" Mina asked through the comm worried about her classmate.

"I'm okay Mina just go find the bomb." Izuku said to Mina's relief.

"Got it just don't get hurt." Mina said running off in search of the bomb.

"I'll be fine." Izuku panted from his hiding place around a scorched corner of the wall. He knew if he had taken that attack head on it could have knocked him out or worse.

"Come out and fight me Deku you coward." Bakugo called out stalking down the corridor looking for his victim.

Izuku's thoughts raced on how he was going to take Bakugo. He had burned up all of his first and second level spells to power up and hurt Bakugo and he wasn't going to have much time left before those wore off. That left him with his wildcard spell and the three scrolls folded into his belt pouch, Expeditious Retreat, Invisibility, and Minor first wouldn't be much help because even moving twice as fast he wouldn't be able to get into melee range before Ka-chan blasted him. Invisibility could work better for a sneak attack but if he made a sound during the approach Bakugo could just blast the whole corridor and hit him that way. Then there was minor image that could work if he could make a decoy that Bakugo would waste his enhanced blast on Izuku could exploit that opening for an attack. In his current powered up state he could handle Bakugo's standard blasts and take him in melee before he gets a chance to refill.

He said the words made the movements focused on the mental image he was going to conjure into the world. An image of Izuku flickered into existence next to the original then ran out into the corridor yelling ready to smash.

"Die." Bakugo roared then his gauntlet roared louder. Before the smoke cleared and even before his ears stopped ringing Izuku rushed out into the corridor through the smoke he could see Bakugo's silhouette and swung his stony fist at it only for it to be intercepted by Bakugo's gauntlet which crumpled like a soda can under Izuku's fist. "Heard you coming." Bakugo said flatly then blasted Izuku with his free hand. The blast slammed Izuku into the wall and bounced off he staggered to stay on his saw Bakugo lining up another shot and did the first thing that came to mind he slapped away Bakugo's hand and the explosion went off to the side, Izuku saw the other hand coming and he grabbed it by the handle on the gauntlet and pulled in Bakugo close for a headbutt. Skull met skull in a smack and both boys felt their brains shake, Izuku lashed out with his stony fists for three quick punches into Bakugo's gut. Izuku's pulled his fist for a fourth then he felt it the enhanced strength from his spell slipping away, his arms shrinking back to normal and the stone on his fists flaking away to nothing.

"What happened Deku your quirk burnout." Bakugo wheezed clutching his battered stomach.

"It didn't I still have some tricks left." Izuku said touching his belt buckle and pulling out his last spell for the day.

"Yeah that's all you have a bag of stupid tricks and they can't beat me." Bakugo charged and Izuku swung his fist in a hook at empty air and a fist of telekinetic force slammed into the side of Bakugo's head.

"**TK SMASH." **Izuku called out swinging again but this time Bakugo managed to dodge it and the next one.

"I've already seen that trick it won't work twice." Bakugo growled dodging another fist while trying to close on Izuku who was retreating with each attack. Izuku slipped behind a corner to breath and cast his last spell.

"**Frigid Touch"** Izuku cast the spell he could feel the cold in his right hand, it wanted to be released but Izuku held the power back.

"Don't think you can run out the clock and escape Deku." Bakugo growled he walked forward but twitched and since bruises were forming on his stomach where Izuku had struck him.

"I'm not hiding." Izuku shouted running straight at Bakugo who answered with a blast from hand, and Izuku ran right through it the top half of his costume blown away the scrolls underneath charred then he threw out his right and grabbed Bakugo's shoulder. Burning cold screeched through Bakugo's body sapping the heat from every cell his skin started to turn blue he broke out into shivering and coughs.

"What did you do to me?" Bakugo said through chattering darkness was creeping into the edges of his vision.

"What I needed to do to win." Izuku said and he took out his capture tape and made a move for Bakugo. The explosive boy tried to defend himself but the cold sapped his strength and speed he struggled but then Izuku managed to loop the tape around his arm.

"Bakugo has been captured." All Might's voice came out the comms for all four students.

"Good job Izuku and I found the bomb." Mina said in over the comms.

"Thanks Mina do you need help up there?" Izuku said hoping Mina couldn't hear how hard he was breathing.

"No I've got this Izuku just make sure that hothead doesn't cheat." Mina answered and Izuku slumped to the floor he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want his help Mina." Momo said from inside the room with the was a larger room with several pillars, the doorway blocked by a cage, and Momo standing with a cannon at the ready pointed at Mina.

"Nah I can do this on my own." Mina said confidently she walked up to the cage and started spraying acid on the the bars expecting them to start melting away any second now. Any second now.

"What the heck is going on here?" Mina called out in frustration she was pumping out her strongest acid but it had no effect on the bars.

"You aren't going to be getting through those bars anytime soon I coated them with industrial grade teflon and the bars themselves are tungsten." Momo said with pride but Mina just looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Mina said.

"Mina your quirk makes acid please don't tell me you never looked up the science for how acids actually work." Momo said.

"Nope I signed up for astronomy instead of chemistry less math." Mina said with a smile.

"Then that will be your downfall. Even if you somehow got through the cage you would be in point blank range of my bean bag cannon." Momo said trying to be intimidating.

"We'll see about that." Mina said then she ran past the door down the hallway.

"Where are you going Mina?" Momo questioned tempted to go to the door where and see where the pink girl had gone off to. Then she heard a sizzling sound from the other side side of the room.

"Guess these walls don't have any of that coating on them eh Momo." Mina said once she had burned a big enough hole in the wall to stick her face through. Momo swallowed as the hole grew steadily larger.

"I'm not going to lose that easily." Momo shot back she grabbed the barrel of her cannon and shifted the how device to face Mina who had just stepped into the room and then Momo fired.

"That was close you could have messed up my hair." Mina joked from her position of a perfect split, the bean bag had gone over her head right where her chest would have been a second or two ago. "Now I'm going to win this." Mina raced forward going for the bomb.

"I'm not done yet." Momo reached for her stomach in an instant she had an armful of caltrops which she threw into Mina's path. The pink haired girl stopped short and jumped back.

"What are you some kind of ninja?" Mina asked and saw Momo pull pulling at her left arm the weave of a net in her fingers

"A ninja? I don't know if that's my style exactly." Momo said throwing the net from her arm it opened wide but Mina tumbled out of the way hopping to her feet in an instant later and Momo reached for another.

"Yeah now that I think about it if you were a ninja you'd totally be throwing shuriken at me or swing around a sword." Mina bantered dodging the next throw, working her way around the patch of caltrops.

"If I did that you could get killed." Momo answered with frustration about her inability to tag the pink haired girl.

"Maybe but I don't think you could hit me." Mina said ducking under the last net and skated towards the bomb on a trail of acid.

"No you don't." Momo called out sprouting a metal rod from her hand it grew quickly closing the between the two heroines with intent of tripping Mina's feet. Only Mina jumped right over it and slapped the bomb.

"The bomb has been disarmed heroes win." All Might's voice came through the comms. Mina walked over to Momo and offered her a hand.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked and Momo took her hand.

"I'm fine just disappointed." Momo said standing up.

"Hey don't get down on yourself. I mean the whole reason we even go to hero school is getting good at this kind of stuff." Mina said and Momo smiled.

"Thanks." Momo said.

* * *

"Are you okay Ka-chan?" Izuku asked as Bakugo climbed the wall to right himself.

"Today was your luckiest day Deku." Bakugo said.

"What?" Izuku asked genuinely confused.

"No matter how hard you train, no matter how hard you study, no matter what stupid tricks you figure out with your quirk. You will never beat me again." Bakugo said limping down the hall.

"We'll see about that Ka-chan." Izuku said he was still determined to reach him one day.

Once both teams left the building All Might stood there with his trademarked heroic smile.

"Good job there for both teams. Now let's discuss what all four of you could have done better." All Might said despite grumbling from Bakugo.

"First Bakugo you turned this exercise into a grudge match between you and young Midoriya. Your ego got in the way and it cost you the match." All Might said and Bakugo grumbled.

"Young Midoriya, you made the same mistake and in the future you should make sure to keep personal conflicts from distracting you from the goal." All Might lectured and Izuku absorbed every word of it.

"Now Miss Yaoyorozu…."

"I was over confident in my preparations and I was too slow to adapt to Mina bypassing my strategy." Momo said looking down. "I even monologu-ed".

"Yes that's a fine analysis." All Might said swallowing in embarrassment. "But don't get on on yourself just do better next time.

"Now Miss Ashido. While your performance was excellent you shouldn't have gone along with young Midoriya's desire to fight alone." All Might said and Mina nodded. "And you should follow miss Yaoyorozu's advice on the science behind your quirk."

"I'll hit the books." Mina said reluctant about the process.

"Yes now onto the next match." All Might said eager to move things along.

End of chapter 5.

Going to try something new here is Izuku's character sheet as of this chapter

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Race: Human

Class: Wizard (Transmutation School) level 3

Stats

Strength: 16*+3

Dexterity: 12 +1

Constitution: 14+2

Intelligence: 17*+3

Wisdom: 13+1

Charisma: 13+1

Opposition Schools: Necromancy and Enchantment

Arcane Bond: Belt Of Giant Strength

School Abilities:

Physical Enhancement

Telekinetic Fist

Feats:

Scribe Scroll

Eschew Materials

Craft Wondrous Item

Spells Slots:

0:4  
1:3  
2:2

1 additional spell slot from Bonded Item from list of spells that can be cast.

Equipment:

Belt of Giant's Strength(+2 to strength score)

Headband of Vast Intelligence (+2 to intelligence score bonus to knowledge local skill)

* * *

This one took way longer to get out than it should have sorry about that.

So leaving my plugs for the Will of D and The Wheel Unbroken over on the Dude's page.

And I like how much you guys have been favorite-ing the story but how about some reviews I'd even welcome flames at this point.


	6. You Are Not Alone

I have returned, new re-employed and trying my best to keep to a consistent schedule.

* * *

Chapter 6: You Are Not Alone

* * *

It was another day at UA and Izuku couldn't wait for his next class to get started. Until the Paparazzi attacked.

"Are you one of All Might's students? Can you tell us what he's like as a teacher?" The reporters shoved microphones and other recording devices in Izuku's face.

"I..Uh.. um you see.." Izuku stammered trying to find a way out; he was not ready for the media. He looked around and saw that the other members of his class were also getting the media treatment, Mina seemed to be loving it.

"Get that microphone out of my face." Bakugo growled, setting off a small explosion and making the reporters back off and Izuku used this distraction to flee through the gates to UA.

* * *

Later

* * *

"You need to choose a class representative. I don't care how you do it, just do it." Aizawa said, zipping himself up in his sleeping bag.

The class broke down into a mob vying for a position that was at best ceremonial but had unknown perceived value to the naive freshmen. One voice did rise above the chaos.

"I demand a democratic election." Iida shouted his hand raised skyward and the din died down.

"This isn't the diet you know." Ochako chimed in.

"Whatever gets it done." Aizawa grumbled as the class organized around the only actual idea in the room.

A few minutes later.

"Okay and we have a winner. Our new class president is Kyoka Jiro." Momo said from her position as vice-class representative.

"Thanks for voting for me. I'll do my best." Kyoka said she was surprised she won by one vote.

* * *

A chaotic disaster of a lunch period later.

"This stinks I got curry on my uniform." Mina

* * *

griped trying to blot out the quickly setting oil stain.

"I can fix that for you." Izuku said about to start casting only to pause. "If you like?" He asked remembering the recent lessons about quirks and consent.

"Sure go for it." Mina said and Izuku resumed the spell.

"**Prestidigitation."** He said feeling the power of the all purpose spell flow through him and focused on cleaning the stain off Mina's jacket and the magic worked as intended.

"Awesome. Thanks Izuku." Mina said giving the green haired boy a hug that gave him a blush like molten iron. Then there was a tug on Izuku's jacket, he turned his head to see Aoyama.

"Excusez-moi, could you also assist moi?" Aoyama asked pointed to the line of mustard the ran across his tie and jacket.

"Sure no problem." Izuku said cleansing the condiments from the francophile(A person who likes france and french culture).

"Merci Beaucoup Midoriya-kun." Aoyama said with a wink.

"Your welcome." Izuku said then he noticed that the rest of the class all of them bearing some kind of cafeteria residue from the lunch time emergency. "Does anyone else need some help?" Izuku said and they were all lining up except for Bakugo.

* * *

Days later

* * *

"So today's lesson is a practical one. Get in your costumes then get ready for a bus ride." Aizawa said, rolling his eyes at his student's enthusiasm.

"Why are you wearing your gym uniform instead of your costume Midoriya-san?" Ochako asked upon seeing the green haired boy leave the locker room.

"Oh hi Uraraka-san, yeah my costume didn't survive the mock battle and it's undergoing repairs." Izuku said remembering how his attempt to fix his costume with magic had failed, but it did make him wonder if he should enchant his costume, he could turn the whole thing into a Cloak of Resistance or a Cloak of the Hedge Wizard but what kind?

"That makes sense I was just wondering." Ochako answered expecting Izuku to say something else but saw he was instead muttering to himself. She went towards the bus feeling a little dejected.

"Okay everyone get on the bus and sit wherever you like." Jiro said waving the class onto the bus.

"Aw these are just regular busses I thought we were going to get luxury busses." Mina said, taking a seat next to Izuku.

"But that wouldn't make much sense." Izuku commented.

"Like your quirk." Izuku looked next to him to see it was Tsuyu Asui who had said that.

"Excuse me?" Izuku asked the frog-like girl.

"Midoriya you should know I'm the kind of person who speaks her mind-ribbit." The girl answered and Izuku felt a little nervous.

"Okay Asui-san."

"Call me Tsu." The girl said. "And Midoriya-san your quirk doesn't make any sense."

"Why would you say that my quirk is just a normal quirk." Izuku lied but he could feel the eyes of his classmates focus on him.

"It does so many different things that are unrelated." Tsuyu said.

"She does have a point there. You can make fire, ice, acid, and move stuff with your mind." Mina chimed in.

"Mina?" Izuku asked his friend nervously.

"You can make yourself run super fast and maybe do illusions too." Denki added to the conversation and Izuku's anxiety.

"Come on that's all just psychokinesis I'm just moving stuff with my mind." Izuku lied trying to deflect he never expected his classmates to ask so many questions about his quirk. What hadn't he been more careful with what spells he used?

"And you're always making those occult hand gestures and muttering before you make something happen." Tokoyami commented the avian headed boy joining the conversation and Izuku twitched at hearing the word occult. He did not want to reveal his magic to the class.

"Those are just mnemonic devices to help me focus on doing things. Moving around molecules takes a lot of concentration." Izuku said, hoping his classmates would buy the half truth.

"I do have to agree with Midoriya-san in that regard. Holding complex atomic structures in your mind in the heat of battle is arduous to say the least." Momo said and Izuku felt a little relief that one of his classmates was providing some cover.

"Then what about that odd piece of paper you used during the mock battle before you produced the illusion?" Iida asked, unable to stay out of the conversation.

"That was a cheat sheet. The illusion trick was new." Izuku quickly answered.

"I see but why did it disintegrate after you read from it?" Iida asked, giving Izuku a hard look.

"It must have caught a spark from Ka-chan's explosion and ignited. I was lucky to get the trick going at all after that." Izuku said laughing nervously.

'_I'm screwed. I am so screwed they are going to see right through I'm going to get caught.' _Izuku ranted inside his head waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"That does make sense." Iida said backing down a bit and Izuku felt relieved.

"But you have to wonder what he's going to do next." Mina said and Izuku gulped.

"Well I think I figured out how to copy my dad's fire breathing quirk so I hope I get a chance to test that out today." Izuku semi-lied he had prepped the Fire Breath Spell for today.

* * *

Sometime Later

* * *

The bus arrived at the site; a massive Epcot-like dome loomed over the students.

"This place is huge, it's like Universal Studios." Mina boggled as the students approached the entrance and a figure in a bulky spacesuit was there waving to the students.

"For this lesson we have an extra teacher for those of you not familiar. This is Thirteen the Space hero." Aizawa said, gesturing to the person he just named.

"I love Thirteen he's so cool." Ochako gushed over the rescue hero.

"I know right, such a cool quirk and he uses it to help people." Izuku also fan boyed, the black hole hero was no All Might but definitely in Izuku's top 20 list of favorite heroes.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short. This training facility designed by myself to train young heroes like yourselves how to handle any kind of disaster. Fire, flood, earthquake, tornado, tsunami, all simulated here so you can be ready for what the real world can throw at you." Thirteen said his voice projecting through his containment suit, the students awed by the massive facility.

"Even though it seems like the heroes who fight villains get the most spotlight rescuing people from disasters is just as important if not more so for being a hero." Aizawa said and then the lights went out with an electrical crackle and thumps. A growing whooshing sound turned all eyes down to the base of the stairs where an inky black vortex swirled.

"Huddle up and don't move." Aizawa commanded as people crept out of the vortex.

"What's going on? Are those fake villains like the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked unsure if this was a part of the test or not. "Don't move, those are villains. Thirteen stay here, protect the students." Aizawa shouted, sliding on his goggles and letting his combat scarf come loose to prepare for battle.

"Eraserhead and Thirteen, where is All Might?" A voice from the portal questioned. "The schedule we received said he would be here." The voice said.

"Where is he? Where is All Might?" Said the first person who had come from the portal in a hoarse voice. "We came so far and brought so many people with us and he's not here." The man covered in severed hands arched his back. "Would he come if there were some dead kids?" That question struck fear into the hearts of the students.

"What kind of morons would attack a school for heroes? There's no way they could get away with this." Momo blurted out.

"This isn't just some random attack. They have so many villains with them, they have intel on where All Might would be." Izuku said looking down at the villains trying to match their appearances to his database any information he could find on them and their quirks could save their lives.

"Thirteen evacuate the students while I hold them off. Kaminari try to send a distress signal with your quirk to signal for help, one of these villains must have some kind of jamming quirk that's blocking comms and security sensors." Aizawa ordered then he leapt down the stairs and entered the fray.

"Is he going to be okay." Mina asked, twitching in fear the memories of her last encounter with a villain creeping into her mind.

"He's a pro but his fighting style is based around single opponent capture and ambush tactics. I don't know how he deals with multiple opponents at once?" Izuku questioned kicking himself internally for not putting a buff on his teacher before he got too far. Then he saw his sloppy teacher beating the crap out of multiple villains.

"I think he's going to be okay." Mina said optimistically.

"Students follow me, we need to evacuate now." Thirteen called out waving the students towards the door. "Kaminari can you get a signal out?"

"No it's not working." Kaminari said hitting the send button on his transmitter but getting no response.

"Then we-I'm afraid I can't allow that." Came the voice from the swirling vortex of darkness that had completely bypassed Aizawa and loomed before the students. "Greeting we are the League of Villains. In our audacity we have come here today to end the life of All Might, the Symbol Of Peace." The darkness said taking on a more humanoid shape revealing a metallic neck brace with a tie and his words struck fear into the hearts of the students with just how casual he was speaking about murder. "His schedule said he would be here today but it seems to be wrong, no matter my role is unchanged." He said then began encroaching on the students.

'_They want to kill All Might. I can't let that happen.'_ Izuku thought then started casting a spell.

"Take this you son of a bitch." Bakugo roared, blasting at the vaporous villain, Kirishima was close behind with a swing of his rock hard arm, both attacks landed scattered the vapor.

"You can't do anything if we take you out first." Kirishima said with pride, the vapor reformed.

"My that was close, you may be students but you are the best of the best." The villain said rising up again seemingly unharmed by the attacks.

"**Magic Missile**." Izuku shouted two bolts of force exploding from his fingers flying into the darkness and striking something eliciting two metallic thuds and the eyes shook wildly with a grunt of pain. "He does have a body." Izuku said to himself, starting to form a strategy.

"Get away from him now." Thirteen called out but it was too late the villain's body expanded encircling the class in darkness.

"BEGONE. Writhe in torment, until you draw your last breaths." The villain cursed and Izuku was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

In a different part of the USJ

* * *

Izuku tumbled through the darkness, whirling and writhing in a weightless oblivion. Nothing gave him even the slightest hint of up or down or even a hint of horizon, until the moment he slammed into the ground.

"Look! One of the brats appeared!" a voice shouted.

"Kill him already then!" shouted another. That caught his attention, and Izuku scrambled to his feet as quickly as his sense of vertigo would allow him. The world was still spinning, but he could still tell there were three men charging him, each a jumbled mish-mash of animal heads and metal body parts; he wasn't sure if the one with three eyes was real, or just the dizziness talking.

'_Crap, crap, crap!' _Izuku panicked, internally. _'I've never had to fight multiple people at once!' _he scrambled to his feet, mind racing through memorized strategies and highlight reels. An ghost-like image of All Might charging forward, sending the three men flying with a single Detroit Smash flitted across his sight for just a moment. That wasn't something he was capable of; he didn't have that kind of power, yet. He'd have to burn multiple spells to fight them, and who knew what kind of trouble the rest of his class was in.

When he thought of it like that, the answer became simple. **"Expeditious Retreat!" **Power surged through his legs, and with a swift pivot, he ran.

"What the- get back here, you little shit!" shouted one of the animal-headed henches, before choking on Deku's dust cloud.

'_Great they can't keep up now I just have to find the entrance and the rest of the-_' Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by a thunderous crack and a sonorous hiss, his head snapped towards the sound and he saw the massive iceberg flash into existence on top of the shipwreck training area. _'Did one of the villains do that or was it Todoroki?'_ Izuku questioned hoping it was the work of his icy classmate and not some high-powered villain._ 'I really wish I prepared Resist Energy but even with that spell a quirk that strong would get me I would need Protection From Energy or maybe I could counter that with Fire Breath. Wasn't there a spell that would surround me with a fiery-.'_ Izuku was interrupted again by tripping over something and tumbling forward on the bare dirt.

"OW watch where you are going, Midoriya." An indignant voice came from nowhere.

"Hakagure is that you?" Izuku quickly asked then quickly checked his pocket for the item inside and to his relief it was still there.

"Yeah its me and you need to be more careful. Running so fast without looking where you are going." The invisible girl huffed and Izuku was about to bring up the logical paradox of watching out for an invisible girl when he saw the villains catching up.

"We have to go, the villains are coming." Izuku said getting back to his feet.

"Villains?" Hakagure said then Izuku assumed she turned around. "I'm not ready, we have to get back to the others." She said in panicked tones.

"Take my hand, I know how to get back to the entrance." Izuku said and he felt a hand grab onto his then he started running towards the center of USJ. They hadn't been going for very long when.

"Izuku slow down I can't keep up." Hakagure said her invisible feet desperately slapping against the ground.

"We can't slow down, the villains will catch up." Izuku answered looking back and seeing that the villains were still pursuing and were closing the gap.

"Come on you have to have some kind of trick that you can pull." Hakagure pleaded and Izuku knew he could stop the villains with one of his remaining spells but he had to save them.

"Get on my back I'll carry you." Izuku offered and he felt something heavy land on his back staggering for a second before recovering.

"You offered, now onwards my mighty steed." Hakagure called out proudly and Izuku hooked her legs through his arms to support her weight. He looked back through the girl to see that the villains were falling behind.

By the time his spell was running out they were close enough to see the central plaza of USJ. IT was littered with icebergs of various sizes and in a larger one in the center was one of the villains, the big muscular one with the angular fang filled mouth and the exposed brain.

"You froze Nomu how inconvenient." Said the other villain, the one wearing what looked like hands all over his body. "You are very lucky your student was here to save you Eraserhead." The villain rasped and Izuku looked around. He saw Mineta and Tsuyu hiding behind one of the icebergs while Todoroki and Aizawa hid behind another talking strategy, the pro-hero had one of his arms in a makeshift sling..

"This is crazy we have to get out of here." Hakagure said, grabbing onto Izuku's shoulders.

"Hakagure you can go try and get to the others by the door. I'm going to help Aizawa-sensei." Izuku said crouching to let the invisible girl off his back.

"But Izuku, that's a real villain, we're just students, we can't fight them." The invisible said pulling on Izuku's arm to get him away from the danger.

"It's not my first villain. I'm going to go help them just stay safe." Izuku said running towards Todoroki and Aizawa hoping the villain hadn't seen him. His composure broke when he stepped on an icy patch and slid across the ground coming to a stop at his teacher's feet.

"Midoriya what are you doing here? I told you to evacuate." The eraser hero grunted.

"I can't do that Aizawa-sensei I'm going to help you." Izuku said getting to his knees and looking Aizawa in his bloodshot eyes.

"Fine, just follow the plan and don't get hurt." Aizawa said and Izuku nodded. "Listen up we only have one shot at this. Midoriya I want you to get up that stone thing you did to your fists during the combat simulation. You will go right and Todoroki will go left, when you get into range, I'll erase his quirk. Midoriya, do your best to hit him so Todoroki can freeze him." Aizawa ordered, then looked towards the two-toned student. "Todoroki can you keep going?" Aizawa asked and Todoroki nodded. "Good then we go when Midoriya is ready." Aizawa finished and Izuku was already casting his hands transforming into blocky stone. He gave a thumbs up that sounded like scraping stone.

"Whatever happens, don't let him touch you. And go. "Aizawa said and the two boys rounded the iceberg and ran at the villain.

"Sending your students to die Eraserhead. how cowardly." The villain rasped readying himself for the two students. Izuku pumped his legs wishing he still had Expeditious Retreat going for him. He knew Aizawa's plan was the most logical one and the best shot they had on hand to beat the villain but something felt wrong like he was missing something, something important. He was closing in on the villain ready to answer anything with a smash.

"Now." Aizawa signaled leaping from his hiding place and erasing the hand clad villain's quirk. The villain didn't panic even as Izuku and Todoroki drew closer, he just made gestures with one of his hands, very familiar gestures impossible gestures.

"**Burning Arc."** The villain rasped and flames leapt from his hands onto Izuku, setting him on fire. Burning pain became Izuku's world as he fell to the ground rolling and slapping out the flames covering his body. They went out but his entire body throbbed with pain he could smell burning hair, fabric and paper.

'_That was Burning Arc. He called it Burning Arc and he did the somatic gestures. How does he know how to do that spell? The book only lets people who are good read it how can a villain know that spell?'' _ Izuku screamed inside his head then refocused on the world.

"Well look who's fireproof." The villain said waist deep in an iceberg to the still standing Todoroki, the villain was already making gestures and muttering to himself.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me." The angsty teen answered and the villain finished casting.

"Then try this on for size **Sleep."** The villain declared and in a second Todoroki passed out and fell to the ground. "I guess he wasn't so tough after all." The villain said then he touched the ice with one of his hands and it instantly shattered into frost. "I had better kill him anyway."

"Like hell you will." Aizawa growled having gotten close enough to ensnare the villain in his scarf forcing the villain's arms flat against his sides.

"You managed to capture me by letting your student take the hit for you. That's so underhanded for a hero." The villain mocked.

"Shut up you scum." Aizawa growled, kicking the villain's legs out from under him and sending him to his knees.

"SCUM? YOU THINK I'M SCUM. YOU HEROES ARE THE REAL SCUM! NOMU BREAK HIS ARMS ." The villain screeched out and there was a great crash. Izuku turned his head towards the sound and was hit in the face with ice shards. The villain with the black skin and exposed brain had broken out of the iceberg and was gone. Izuku turned his head again and Nomu had pulled Aizawa away from the other villain and had him pinned to the ground. There was a sickening snap as Nomu broke one of Aizawa's arms it grabbed the other and snapped it like a twig then it pushed its bulk down harder on the hero's skull. "Now where was I?" The villain paused for a moment. "Yes I was going to murder this about that Aizawa I'm going to make you watch one of your precious students die and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." He said and started moving towards the unconscious Todoroki.

"Stop, stay away from him." Izuku demanded having gotten back to his feet.

"You think you can stop me? You are just another child playing hero. Run away now and you might live a little longer." The villain brushed off IZuku and took another step towards Todoroki.

'_Crap he's ignoring me. I have to stop him or Todoroki could die. What do I have to work with. I don't think my cantrips are going to cut it with these villains. I burned my 1st level spells for today but I still have Fire Breath, Levitate along with my belt, pearl, and scrolls?'_ Izuku touched his chest where he kept his scrolls and he could feel them. He was worried the fire had consumed them. _'But can I do anything to this villain he has 2nd level spells he could have 3rd level or even higher. Plus there's that monster over there its so fast and strong it could tear me apart like I was nothing. But I have to do something. I need time for a better plan or reinforcements to arrive. I need to get him monologuing.'_ Izuku thought.

"Where did you learn those spells?" Izuku asked and the villain took another step towards Todoroki, Izuku started casting.

"Spells? What are you talking about? That was just my quirk." The villain said, bending over and reaching towards Todoroki's head.

"Varian Jeggare." Izuku shouted and the villain paused. "Does that name mean anything to you." Izuku said and the villain straightened then turned to face Izuku.

"Where did you hear that name?" The villain asked in a flat rasp. Izuku didn't answer, he just kept casting. The villain started coming towards him. "I said where did you hear that name you little brat." The villain demanded and he finished his spell but held it in.

"From his spellbook." Izuku answered and the villain's eyes widened.

"You found it? After all these years of looking some kid found it." The villain said, scratching his neck. "Wait how do I know you aren't lying? How do I know you aren't just bluffing?" The villain rasped in suspicion.

"Then test me, ask me something only someone who knows about the Count would know. Something only a Wizard would know." Izuku requested and he didn't like the look the Villain was giving him.

"Okay I'll humor you. Where was the Count born?" The villain asked.

"On a different plane of existence from ours. On a planet called Golarion, in the country of Cheliax, in the city of Igorian as the half-elf child of a human mother." Izuku answered.

"So you do know of the count. Then tell me what's the difference between a wizard and a sorcerer?" The villain asked, Izuku watched the man's hands looking if he was going to make a somatic gesture.

"A Wizard is someone who gains arcane power from the study and practice of spell formulas requiring a focus for their power. A sorcerer is someone who was born with arcane power inherited from their ancestors in most cases one that was a magical creature." Izuku answered and the implication settled on his mind.

"And that's one of the differences between you and I as students of The Count." The villain said and Izuku stepped back.

"Who are you? How are you a sorcerer?" Izuku asked, he knew the Count's book inside and out, he had mentioned sorcerers and his own sorcerous nature but he never said anything about their being sorcerers in this world or training any.

"Who am I? My name is Tomura Shigaraki, the only sorcerer in the world." Tomura said, taking another step towards Izuku. "You know about the Count's life but what about his death?

"What?" Izuku said he knew the count was gone but he had never really thought about how the half-elf had died.

"The Count was killed for daring to challenge my master. His life was taken with his treasures including his book of Sorcery."Shigaraki reveled in the look of horror on Izuku's face. "And these are his hands." Shigaraki pointed to the hands clasping his wrists. Izuku was shocked speechless, his thoughts scattered at the morbid display in front of him."Now you are going to tell me where you hid the Count's book."

"I'm not going to give it to you." Izuku said defiantly, he could feel the power of the spell in his throat waiting for the command to be released.

"I didn't think a hero in training like you was just going to give it away. We will get it out of you through torture, I wonder if your school has taught you how to keep your mouth shut when your fingernails are being ripped off one by one." Shigaraki rasped.

"I'll never tell you. I'll take the secret to the grave." Izuku shot back lying to himself as much as the villain.

"Oh is your heroic spirit that strong. Does it not matter what we do to you? Then how about we take some of classmates like the frog girl or the purple midget. You'll have to watch helpless as we torture them in your place." Those words cut Izuku like a knife. "But you could save them and yourself if you give me the book right now." Shigiraki offered but Izuku knew it was a lie, even if he could give him the book he would be killed anyway.

"I'm not giving you the book and you aren't going to hurt any of them." Izuku raised his fists ready to fight.

"Doing things the hard way. I'm going to make you regret the day you ever dreamed of being a hero." Izuku ran forward swinging his fists and Shigaraki dodged around them throwing in swings of his own that Izuku barely dodged until one of Shigaraki's hands snaked towards his face. Izuku acted on instinct, throwing up his left hand in front of his face he felt the tips of Shigaraki's fingers touch the back of his stone hand then horrible pain exploded from his hand and Izuku threw himself backwards clutching his bleeding limb. He looked down and could see his knuckle bones, the skin on the back of his hand was just gone. He didn't have time to freak out about injury as Shigaraki advanced on him swinging at his under protected left held his ground and released the spell and a gout of flame roared from his mouth blocking his vision. When the flames faded a smoldering figure loomed over Izuku, it was Nomu it's flesh scorched and cracked from the flames, Izuku barely had time to process this when a black blur slammed into him with a thud and he was sent flying. He spun through the air in a daze heading straight for a jagged patch of icicles on the enormous iceberg floating in the man made lake. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

Instead of cold unforgiving ice Izuku felt a set of arms grab onto him, then he felt whoever was holding him land.

"Young Midoriya are you alright." Izuku opened his eyes to All Might, setting him down next to Todoroki and Eraserhead.

"Yes." Izuku said it hurt to speak, his chest felt like someone had parked a car on him.

"Good, do your best to get back to the entrance and leave everything to me." The Symbol of Peace turned towards the villains, a scowl in place of his usual smile.

"Wait All *cough*cough*cough* Might that villain the one with the hands on him. He's a sorcerer, he can do magic like me." Izuku warned not caring who heard.

"Thank you young Midoriya. I'll be wary of him." All Might never looked away from the villains.

"Nomu this is what you were built for attack All Might." Shigaraki ordered and Nomu charged forward with a wordless screech, All Might intercepted the monster with a uppercut that barely tilted its head, it made a grab at All Might who deftly dodged it and landed more punches on the beast but they did nothing. "Having trouble All Might? Nomu with his shock absorption quirk can withstand any attack you can dish out." Shigaraki taunted watching All Might futilely pound on Nomu in between dodging the monsters telegraphed attacks.

"Shock absorption you say, not nullification." All Might said then he delivered a punch that rang out like a thunderclap pushing Nomu back. "Then all I have to do is pummel him until he overloads." All Might landed more thunderous blows pushing Nomu back further.

"Kurogiri now as we planned." Shigaraki ordered his hands already making arcane gestures and the dark vapor swirled around Shigaraki's upper body obscuring it only for it to emerge from another vortex of darkness behind All Might. "**Hideous Laughter." **Shigaraki declared pointing at All Might's back.

The Symbol of Peace stopped swinging his fists and grabbed his sides he strained against something then his mouth popped open and laughter poured out. It wasn't his usual heroic laughter that banished fear and brought hope, this was manic forced laughter and the hero fell to the ground unable to stop himself. Nomu capitalized on this by raining down blows on the fallen hero.

"What happened to All Might?" Mineta said in total fear at the top hero fell into maddening laughter.

"It must be that villain's quirk he did something." Tsuyu added just as afraid but not paralyzed by it.

"Prop me up." Aizawa ordered struggling to sit up but it was clear the beating he had taken had sapped his strength. "I need to be able to see the quirk to cancel it."

"Don't aim for Shigaraki, you can't stop what he's doing, it's not a quirk. Aim for the black vapor." Izuku strained to say.

"What?" Aizawa questioned.

"Just trust me on this Aizawa-sensei I know what he's doing.I can help All Might you just need to get Shigaraki away from him." Izuku forced out trying to sit up but his body was just not responding. He was fighting the blackness at the edges of his vision. There was a pause.

"I will." Aizawa said then Tsuyu and Mineta propped him up and his hair spiked up.

"Tomura retreat, my quirk is being erased." Kurogiri warned and Shigaraki ducked down just before the portal would have cinched his head off.

"Midoriya what do you need to do to help All Might." Aizawa said, holding his gaze on Kurogiri who had condensed down a more humanoid shape.

"I have to touch him." Izuku answered by pawing at one of his belt pouches with his stone hand but it was too clumsy and he couldn't stop shaking.

"But Midoriya you can barely move." Mineta said on the verge of a panic attack.

"I can fix that too, I just need to get what's in my belt." Izuku said then he felt a hand brush against his, he looked over to see his scroll float up out of his open pouch and hover over his face.

"Is this it?" Toru asked, holding the scroll.

"Yes thank you, now open it." Izuku said and Toru opened the scroll and Izuku read it aloud the red glow of transmutation magic enveloping the scroll then jumping to Izuku. He could feel the magic flowing through his body bolstering his wavering strength and he sat up just as the scroll crumbled to dust in Toru's unseen hands. "Good now slap Todoroki."

"What?" The invisible girl asked, flummoxed by the order.

"No time for explanations its the only way to wake him up." Izuku said getting to his feet and grabbing his belt. By the time he had pulled the spell into place and started casting, Todoroki was up and moving.

"What happened?" Todoroki asked then he saw the situation. "What do I need to do?"

"Can you freeze the Villain attacking All Might?" Izuku asked the moment he finished his spell and Todoroki nodded. "Then let's go." Izuku shouted sprinting straight towards All Might, the trails of ice racing ahead of him hitting Nomu's feet sending cold through the monster's body it kept attacking until it's arms were frozen solid. Izuku pumped his legs to cross the distance the spell flaring in his mind.

"**Acid Arrow." **Shigaraki declared and the caustic projectile whistled through the air stabbing into Izuku's back and splattering him with acid. Pain exploded through his body and he could feel the spell slipping away from his and the darkness of unconsciousness flowing in.

'_No no no. I can't lose it if I lose it people will die. All Might will die. I'm not going to let anyone die." _Izuku raged inside his head forcing the spell to stay in place he ran with a stagger towards All Might running through the pain. He was almost there mere inches from All Might.

"**MAGIC MISSILE." **Shigaraki called out three bolts of force screaming from his fingers and they were halted by a wall of ice. Izuku touched All Might and let the spell flow into the hero.

"**Protection From Evil." **Izuku collapsed next to his mentor and the laughter stopped.

"Once again young Midoriya you have saved me when I should have been saving you." All Might said and with crack like thunder he exploded upwards shattering the frozen Nomu and sending it's head flying. Izuku wanted to cry, he hadn't failed, he hadn't failed. "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender now." All Might declared having come out from behind the ice wall in a burst of speed, he was battered and bloody but the hero stood unbent.

"You fool you wasted your last chance. **Hideous Laughter." **Shigaraki declared unleashing the power of the spell on All Might once again. This time there was no laughter and Shigaraki was sent flying by All Might's fist.

"Tomura." Kurogiri called out his body dissolving into vapor to catch his airborne master.

"MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE." Bakugo exploded into the battle colliding with Kurogiri in mid-air like a human missile, the vaporous villain was knocked off course then Bakugo grabbed onto his metal collar and unleashed a barrage of explosions right on it. All Might raced below the two of them until he was directly under Shigaraki then he leapt straight up and slammed his fist into the villain sending Shigaraki even higher. The sorcerer spun through the air screaming the ceiling was rushing towards him he was going to die. Then All Might was there standing on the ceiling as though his strength could overcome gravity, the hero dropped shooting towards Shigaraki and grabbed him in mid air, the pair of them crashed to earth like a meteor kicking up a massive cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Shigaraki was on the ground his hands held behind his back.

"NO THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE." Shigaraki screeched, wriggling against the superhuman grip holding him down. All Might held him by the wrists pressing his palms together rendering his quirk useless.

"If you wanted a fair life then you shouldn't have become a villain." All Might said looking around to see Bakugo had brought down Kurogiri with Kirishima there as back up.

"I'm not going to let you win. Nomu where are you?" Shigaraki called out for his monstrous bodyguard.

"I don't think he's coming to help you." All Might said trembling but tightening his grip tiny wisps of steam were curling off the back of his neck. He was proven wrong by the bellow of that monstrous villain loping straight towards him. All Might released Shigaraki and met Nomu's charge with a swing of his mighty fist unleashing a shock wave that staggered everyone too close to the titanic clash. The two traded explosive blows like a fabulous vampire and a stoic high schooler.

Shigaraki was not idle in this opening he ran around the edge of the clash and cast a spell. **"Magic Missile."** The three bolts that exploded from his fingers crashed into Bakugo dislodging the boy from his grip on Kurogiri, the warp gate villain took this chance to escape and warped next to Shigaraki.

"Forgive me for my failure Shigaraki." Kurogiri apologized.

"That doesn't matter. Can you get to him? Can we do plan B?" Shigaraki asked his henchman.

"No, I can not, the shock waves are repelling my gate." Kurogiri emphasized this by trying to spread his mist into the fray only for it to be scattered by the shock waves.

"Then its all up to Nomu to finish off All Might on his own." When those words left Shigaraki's mouth the monster was losing ground against the hero they met fist to fist and Nomu's arm twisted it's bones breaking then repairing. The writing was on the wall. Nomu was on borrowed time in this fight without intervention.

"I advise we retreat while All Might is occupied." Kurogiri suggested observing the state of the battle including the fuming Bakugo being held back by Kirishima.

"Not yet I think I can salvage this, but while All Might is distracted. Capture the green haired boy, he has something Sensei wants." Shigaraki had a cruel grin at the tortures that awaited the student.

"It will be done." Kurogiri said, working his quirk to abduct Izuku.

The dark vapor swirled around Izuku who had been fighting against unconsciousness. He did the only thing he could and let out a second blast of fire, the magical flames destroying the destroying the black vapor.

"Impossible." Kurogiri grunted flinching in pain.

"What happened?" Shigaraki demanded.

"He destroyed the gate with a blast of fire, that shouldn't have happened." Kurogiri answered.

"Try again he's a wizard he can't keep that up ." Shigaraki ordered then there was an explosion followed by a split-second crash. All Might stood there triumphant, his steaming fist raised, Nomu was nowhere to be seen and wind rushed in through the hole in one of the ceiling panels.

"He was a tough one, took at least 100 punches to send him flying." All Might boasted putting on a determined smile with a stream of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and a spreading red stain on his shirt.

"Nomu may have failed but he did wear down All Might in the process we could still kill or capture him." Kurogiri said, eyeing the bloodied hero.

"Yes you're right, we can't retreat now he's on his last health bar." Shigaraki said moving his hands in somatic gestures and Kurogiri swirled around him creating a circular barrier around the sorcerer.

All Might readied himself for the assault trying to come up with a plan to bypass the warpgate protecting the villains before his time ran out.

A shot rang out and Shigaraki screeched in pain from the bullet blasting through his bicep.

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri called out to his ward, who clutched his bleeding bullet wound and started casting a new spell. The villains looked up to see that the cavalry had arrived and the pro-hero teaching staff were rushing down the stairs mopping up the villains and securing the students.

"No we aren't retreating I can still get him, **Vanish.**" Shigaraki disappeared and a salvo of bullets peppered the ground where he was a moment ago. Kurogiri scattered spreading around All Might in a snaking tendrils of mist that concealed his true position and whirring concealed softer sounds like Shigaraki's footsteps.

Five burning points of pure agony ignited on All Might's back the hero turned and swung his mighty fist at the suddenly visible Shigaraki. The sorcerer was saved from the attack by a wall of mist that took in All Might's fist and warped it into the hero's own back. All Might staggered from the force of his own blow and Shigaraki's hand snaked for the hero's face, three shots rang out striking Shigaraki knocking him back from All Might's face with a millimeter to spare.

"No I'm going to kill you even if I die too." Shigaraki screeched taking a step back towards All Might and took four more bullets for the effort crumpling to his knees.

"Shigaraki we must retreat." Kurogiri engulfed Shigaraki and he struggled against the warpgate.

"No it's not other we can still get-." Shigaraki was cut off by his head passing through the portal.

"That was too close." All Might said to himself wishing he could relax but if he let his concentration slip now, he would deflate and blow his secret to too many people.

Izuku was unaware of this as he had lost consciousness from the pain.

LB

Hours Later

LB

"Where am I?" Izuku groaned his voice dry and raspy his head feeling light and his thoughts slippery, he tried to move but he felt restrained looking down he saw that he was wrapped in bandages.

"Young Midoriya you're awake." Toshinori said, approaching the bed.

"I didn't think we'd be back here again so soon." Recovery girl said, holding a clipboard. "All of your ribs broken, contusions in your arms and legs, acid burns on your back and you somehow flayed your entire left hand. I've seen worse injuries but you won't be leaving here today."

"Is everyone else okay?" Izuku asked if he felt like everything was tilted.

"Yes, out of all your classmates you are the only one who was significantly injured." Principal Nezu chimed in from the chair he was standing on. "Thirteen and your Home-room teacher were also injured but he'll be fine."

"I can speak for myself." Aizawa said from the bed next to Izuku.

"It's good that you are okay Aizawa-sensei." Izuku said things coming back into focus.

"Yes but Midoriya-san you have some explaining to do on the matter of you being a magical wizard." Nezu emphasized the incredulous words he as a super intelligent rodent said.

Izuku swallowed and looked at All Might who gave him a look that said 'This was going to happen eventually.'

"It started when I was looking for All Might's biography in a used bookstore." Izuku started.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Race: Human

Class: Wizard (Transmutation School) level 4

Stats

Strength: 16*+3

Dexterity: 12 +1

Constitution: 14+2

Intelligence: 17*+3

Wisdom: 13+1

Charisma: 13+1

Additional stat point TBD

Opposition Schools: Necromancy and Enchantment

Arcane Bond: Belt Of Giant Strength

School Abilities:

Physical Enhancement

Telekinetic Fist

Feats:

Scribe Scroll

Eschew Materials

Craft Wondrous Item

Spells Slots:

0:4  
1:4  
2:3

1 additional spell slot from Bonded Item from list of spells that can be cast.

Equipment:

Belt of Giant's Strength(+2 to strength score)

Headband of Vast Intelligence (+2 to intelligence score bonus to knowledge local skill)

Pearl of Power 1st Level


	7. The Circle Grows

I have returned, sorry for the delays people I needed to move for my new job and it took a while to get back into a good writing mode.

Chapter Seven: The Circle Grows

* * *

For the first time Izuku approached UA High with the weight of defeat on his shoulders. He had challenged a mastermind to a battle of wits and lost. He didn't even notice when Mina came up behind him.

"Hey Izuku are you okay?" Mina asked, putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder and he flinched.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little banged up from yesterday." Izuku answered, waving his bandaged left hand.

"A little banged up?" Mina said her tone was incredulous. "I heard from Tsu that you went head to head with those villains and almost got killed." Mina said with worry that surprised Izuku.

"Mina, I'm going to be a hero that means I'm going to risk my life every day to save other people from villains." Izuku said and Mina looked at him.

"Yeah and the next time you go up against villains I'm going to be there to back you up." Mina answered.

"Sure, maybe we can be partners." Izuku said and Mina's eyes widened and there was a record scratch in Izuku's brain. "Woah wait wait I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, what did you mean?" Mina said with a coy smile.

"I meant working at the same hero agency. Definitely not boyfriend and girlfriend." Izuku said defensively.

"Oh am I not girlfriend material then." Mina said, getting in Izuku's face, the green haired boy flinching.

"No no I didn't mean it that way." Izuku said his cheeks red and heart pounding. "I think you would be a great girlfriend." Izuku said and Mina blinked at him.

"And maybe you could be a good boyfriend." Mina said and Izuku's heart skipped a beat. This was the last thing he had expected Mina to say did she like him? Sure, they ate lunch together every day, and they studied together. They even went to the movies sometimes but there were always other people from school there with them. But could she actually like him? Girls didn't really like him or notice him until he came to UA because they didn't think of him as an untouchable quirkless loser, he never expected any of the girls he met to like him in that way at least not so soon. He didn't know what to say? He didn't know what to do. Should he ask All Might for advice or maybe his dad?

Then the bell rang.

"Gotta go Mina can't be late." Izuku fled the awkwardness at a breakneck pace.

"He can be such a dork sometimes." Mina said following her friend into the building.

* * *

Later At Lunch

* * *

"Hey Mineta." Izuku said looking down at his diminutive classmate.

"Sup Midoriya." Mineta answered by taking a bite of his rice bowl, Mineta sat alone at a smaller table up against one of the pillars in the cafeteria flipping through a magazine.

"I need to talk to you about what happened at USJ." Izuku said and Mineta dropped his chopsticks, a wave of fear washing over his face.

"Why would you want to talk about that?" Mineta's voice quavered with fear.

"Because you heard some sensitive information that day and I need to explain them to you." Izuku said and Mineta swallowed.

"Is this about you calling yourself a Wizard?" Mineta asked and Izuku nodded.

"Yeah just meet me on the roof after class and I'll explain everything then. Just keep quiet about what you heard. You didn't tell anyone about that part, did you?" Izuku asked hoping that his classmate hadn't told anyone else or worse posted it on social media.

"No, I haven't talked about what happened to anyone who wasn't there." Mineta said and Izuku felt relieved.

"That's good I'll see you after class." Izuku said then he went and repeated the process with Tsuyu, Todoroki, and Toru. He finally sat down at his usual table across from Mina.

"So, are you planning a party or something?" Mina asked and Izuku swallowed.

"What makes you think that?" Izuku asked trying not to flinch, why was Mina making him feel so anxious until this morning it had been easy hanging out with her every day.

"Izuku every day when we sit down for lunch you either chat with me or scribble in your note book not the one for class, the one where you do. I don't know ancient Egyptian algebra?. So, you going off and talking to other people is not normal for you." Mina said and Izuku felt trapped by her deduction. He knew he couldn't keep this a secret forever; she had already seen his spellbook. He could invite her in.

"I'm starting a study group." Izuku said and it wasn't untrue. "Do you want to join? Izuku asked.

"Yeah studying is bleh but doing it with other people could make it bearable." Mina said and Izuku put on a smile.

"Great so meet me on the roof of the school after classes." Izuku said.

"I'll be there, hey do you have notes for our classic lit class from Monday." Mina asked and Izuku pulled out one of his notebooks.

"You can have the whole book I'm not taking that class anymore." Izuku said.

"Why? IS there some kind of opt out for a class that's less dull?" Mina asked, hoping to avoid another dull lesson on imperial poetry anthologies, why would a hero need to know historical poems from over a thousand years ago.

"No, I'm taking some support course classes because of my quirk." Izuku half lied, it was going to be a relief for him once he didn't have to lie to her anymore

"That's weird but if it helps with your quirk go for it." Mina commented. They kept eating the conversation turning casual.

* * *

Later

* * *

Izuku took a deep slow calming breath preparing for what he was going to do. He was even tempted to cast Owl's Wisdom or Eagle's Splendor to give himself an edge but he hadn't prepared them today. He knocked twice on the door to the Principal's office.

"Come in Mr. Midoriya." Nedzu called out with a cheery tone, for a moment Izuku questioned how the principal had known it was him but the answer was obvious it was scent he wasn't human after all. He entered the office and saw the principal there at his large desk in a well-padded chair bright blue sky behind him from the floor to ceiling window, he was scratching away at a document on his desk.

"Hello Principal Nedzu." Izuku started closing the door behind him. "I need access to m-the book." The principal set down his pen and focused his beady eyes on Izuku tenting his paws together.

"For what purpose?" The principal asked.

"I need the designs for several magical items I intend to create." Izuku said calmly until yesterday he could have accessed the book freely but he had lost that freedom. Now the Principal was playing gatekeeper between him and his source of arcane lore.

"What items are you creating and what would their purpose be?" Nedzu questioned with a smile on his lips.

"Spellguard Bracers, Mind Sentinel Medallion, Cloak of the Hedge Wizard and Daredevil Boots, they will be support items and part of my costume." Izuku answered this time he wasn't going to let the Principal win.

"Interesting choices. The medallion has my approval as it is a logical starting point for achieving the assigned project, the bracers are denied as their utility would be exclusive to you and your unique abilities." Izuku flinched, he knew the magic item descriptions were more than a thousand pages deep into the book the Principal hadn't even had the book for a full day. How much had he been able to read?

"Does that mean the boots and cloak are on the table?" Izuku asked if he had thought something like this could which is why he had requested multiple items. Crafting magical items was a necessity if he was going to advance as a wizard and to create those items, he needed greater resources than what he could get with his allowance. During the negotiations yesterday Izuku had lost a lot but he did win one thing, full access to the Support Department's resource for item creation on the promise that he would create an item to protect heroes from mind controlling effects like the spell Shigaraki had cast on.

"One of the two is for now, if you can justify which would most aid you in project development." The Principal challenged.

"The cloak would be the better choice, since it provides permanent access to two first level spells on a daily basis and unlimited access to two cantrips. This quality of permanence overcomes the greatest weakness of the Mind Sentinel Medallion." Izuku explained this was his secondary reasoning for choosing the cloak; the primary reason was the increased utility from the cloak since it was an item only, he could make.

"Your reasoning is acceptable." The Principal said then he reached under his desk with one paw and there was a mechanical whirring and a panel opened in the floor a safe rose from the panel with a swipe of his paw Nedzu turned the safe so Izuku couldn't see as he rapidly punched in a code for the computerized lock. The door opened and Nedzu retrieved the Book. "This book is a truly fascinating read this Count Jeggare was a true scholar." He started flipping through the book until he came to the first of the design.

"He really was. I wish I could have met him." Izuku answered rapidly copying the designs.

"Now then, have you debriefed your classmates as promised?"

"It will be done after classes today." Izuku ground his teeth. The principal had him over a barrel, but he didn't have to keep badgering him about it.

"Excellent. And have you found your prospective apprentice?" The Principal asked, and Izuku fought down the urge to punch him in his muzzle. The idea that he was being forced to train an apprentice just to access what rightfully belonged to him stuck in his craw. The concept itself wasn't necessarily the problem, but it had always been under his terms in the far future, when he was more prepared. He couldn't even rightfully say he was finished mastering the book, he had so much more to learn.

"Not yet. finding the right person will take time." The only consolation was that even if the Principal could force him to train an apprentice, he couldn't force him to pick anybody he didn't want to. And Izuku was going to take his sweet, sweet time picking them.

"Don't take too long now. I fully expect you to have an apprentice in training by summer break." Nedzu said cheerily. Izuku's fists clenched so tightly his nails were about to break skin; that was barely two months from now. "I don't need to remind you that I reserve the right to revoke the terms of our deal for lying about your quirk. You are still a student because of my good graces."

"I understand." Izuku said, going flat and expressionless.

"Good. I wish I could be that apprentice, but alas, my condition makes that impossible."

"Yes, sir. It's a real shame." Izuku replied, lying through his teeth. He had no doubt at this point that if erasing his quirk wouldn't render him a mindless animal, the Principal would have simply taken the book from Izuku while he was still delirious from pain, and kicked him to the street with nothing to show for his time at UA.

'_Just you wait. I'll get my book back from your thieving paws.'_ with that thought running through his head, Izuku finished putting the last touches on his copy of the item designs. "I'm finished."

"Then I wish you the best of luck with your crafting." Nedzu smiled. Izuku walked away without a word, not even bothering with the pretense of a polite farewell.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind the boy, Nedzu leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"Go ahead, Mr. Midoriya. Hate me all you like. When the world sees what you are… what you can become… you'll understand." Nedzu said to himself, before quietly opening the book to a dog-eared page and beginning to read.

* * *

Later in the Support Department

* * *

Izuku walked through the unfamiliar halls of the support course wing of UA high. It didn't look that different from the rest of the school but it was the little differences, the smell of oil, metal, and ionized air lingered. The students had tools on them and carried half-finished contraptions from room to room. He found his way to classroom 4-C and entered. They weren't desks rather there were longer conjoined tables spread out through the room with standing tool stations placed at points of convenience between the tables.

"You must be Midoriya." A man said from behind a desk in the corner of the room, he wore a yellow helmet that looked like two excavator shovels had been welded together and given eye holes, wild ginger hair came out of the bottom of the helmet, he wore no shit and his disproportionately large hands ended in L-shaped metal claws.

"And you are Power Loader, the Excavator hero." Izuku said happily it was always a tree to meet a pro in the flesh.

"I am and welcome to my design studio. Now the Principal told me about you and how you need a little privacy." Power Loader motioned Izuku to follow him with one of his clawed hands. He was led to a large table set against one of the walls with two L-shaped dividers on the sides making it so the only way to see what was going on inside was to stand directly behind the person at the table.

"Thank you, so how will this work?" Izuku asked since Nedzu had been vague with the details on how his time in the support

"To keep things simple this class is for students working on independent projects especially ones that may involve using their quirks in interesting ways. So, you have free reign to do whatever you want and request any materials you need, just follow the posted safety rules and everything should go great." The mechanically inclined hero said and Izuku decided to take him up on the offer.

"Okay then could I please get a 6ft long by 5ft wide piece of canvas, a pair of scissors, and a quarter pound of iron, copper, and nickel." Izuku listed off the components he would need for his creation. Just because he said he told the principal he was going to create the amulet didn't mean he had to do it today.

"Those are some unusual materials but not the strangest ones that have been requested. I'll get those for you in the meantime double check your schematics and brush up on the safety procedures." Power Loader said pointing to a binder on the table, then walking away.

"Sure thing." Izuku said sitting on the provided stool and started flipping through the binder. He read through it twice by the time Powerloader returned.

"Here you go Midoriya, if you any questions don't hesitate to ask." The teacher said setting down the materials next to Izuku.

"Thanks sensei I've got this." Izuku said giving a thumbs up which was returned by the teacher. Then the young wizard got to work.

He started with the easy part marking the canvas in the general shape of the cloak and cutting it out and poking two holes at the base of the rood for the chain. This was going to be a Cloak of the Hedge Wizard in the style of the Transmutation school, this cloak would let him cast Mage Hand and Prestidigitation as many times as he wanted. He could technically already do that but now he could prepare a different cantrip in that spot, the real benefit of the cloak was he could cast Enlarge Person or Expeditious Retreat giving him another free spell at least once a day. Once he had the general shape of the cloak cut out, he moved onto the three metal ingots. He let his magic flow into each of them until they gleamed red with his power, he murmured words of power and worked his magic. The ingots softened flattening under their own weight like candle wax under a flame. Taking a breath Izuku moved his hands of the liquified room temperature metal, they swirled into a liquid alloy. Izuku moved his fingers over the alloy and solid shapes formed in the liquid nine interlocking rings of striped alloy.

Izuku stopped to breath wiping the sweat from his brow, this kind of free hand transmutation was hard but it was the best way for him to craft magical items. The Count wasn't a big crafter of magical items beyond his riffle scrolls and flying scrolls, but he had spent his later years collecting the designs and descriptions of hundreds of magical items. He moved onto the next step taking out his personal spell book and opened it to Mage Hand. He read the words of power of his first spell over in his mind he could feel the spell forming in his mind wanting to slide into the mental slot he reserved for cantrips but they were all filled. Rather than let the spell slip away Izuku grabbed it with his will and redirected it into the fabric of the cloak, sparks of red magic flow from his hand across the fabric it flapped and twisted with the infusion of arcane energies the threads of magic weaving in with the ones of fabric.

"So, what did you just do?" A voice from above broke Izuku's focus broke the sparks fizzling out.

"Huh what?" Izuku sputtered looking up and seeing a girl standing on the ceiling looking down at him. "W-who a-are you." Izuku stuttered looking up at the girl on the ceiling and trying not to look at her cleavage. Why was her neckline so low?

"I'm Mei Hatsume so what kind of baby are you working on?" She asked, eyeing the cloak and chain.

"B-baby what are you talking about?" Izuku said baffled by the term.

"You know your invention or costume modification. When you have an idea and make it real that makes you a parent and the idea is your baby." Mei explained herself. "What does it do?"

"IT's just a special cape I'm enhancing with my quirk." Izuku half lied.

"How are you enhancing it? What does it do?" Mei asked.

"It will act as a medium to focus my telekinesis." Izuku semi-lied again.

"You have a telekinesis quirk that can utilize mediums that's super rare, how does this work?" Mei asked, looming over Izuku, an eager hungry look in her odd eyes.

"Hatsume leave the new kid alone." Power Loader called out stomping over.

"But sensei I want to know what he's doing." Mei pouted.

"And I say leave him be it's his first day…" Power Loader trailed off as he looked up at Mei. "Hatsumei are those your magnet boot prototypes?"

"Yeah I finally got the noise reduction working right, listen no more clanging." Mei said doing a little dance on the ceiling making no more noise than if she was wearing normal shoes.

"That's great but we are underneath a computer lab, get down before you fry an entire room of machines again." Power Loader shouted and Mei flicked a switch on her boots with an eep and gravity resumed.

Izuku jumped out of his seat and caught the falling girl by the stomach before her head could slam into the floor.

"Woah you saved me." Mei said her pink locks were touching the ground and she had a great view of Izuku's shoes. Izuku could do nothing but stammer and try not to drop Mei when he realized the way he was holding her and what was in front of his face separated by only some fabric.

"You need some help their kid?" The senior hero asked, trying to get the boy out of the awkward spot.

"N-no I got her it um." Izuku sputtered, then he stretched out of his arms, crouched and spun Mei right round and set her on her feet.

"Wow, you're strong. Or was that telekinesis?" Mei asked, looking at Izuku.

"N-no that was all me?" Izuku said his cheeks were on fire.

"Hatsume leave the kid alone and get back to your station. The period is almost over and you need to do your lab write up." Power Loader ordered.

"Oh, you're no fun sensei but I'll see you later Mr. Muscles." Mei said walking away and Izuku felt immediate relief.

"Who was that?" Izuku asked the teacher.

"Mei Hatsume she's a freshman and she has enormous potential as a support engineer but she's also reckless as they come. But that comes with the territory, welcome to the support department." Power Loader said and Izuku sat back down too rattled to focus on his project for what little was left in the period.

* * *

After School on the roof

* * *

Mina walked through the door and saw the others were already there but Izuku wasn't.

"Hey guys am I late? "She said walking over to them.

"Not really, we've all been waiting for Midoriya to show up ribbit." Tsuyu said looking around.

"I am here." Izuku floated up past the edge of the roof then he stepped on the safety rail and hopped onto the roof.

"How did you get up here?" Can you fly now?" Toru asked, pointing her gloved hand at Izuku.

"No just Levitation I can't fly... yet." Izuku said and he looked at his classmates taking a breath to get himself ready. "Thanks for coming, everyone."

"Okay Izuku what kind of study group is this?" Mina asked feeling like this was going to be something bigger.

"Sorry Mina I lied to you this isn't a study group, but hopefully after today I won't have to lie to you anymore."

"What have you been lying to me about?" Mina asked with an accusatory look in her eyes.

"Too many things Mina, and what I'm about to tell all of you is secret information about me, and Tomura Shigaraki." Izuku said.

"Who is that?" Mina asked, oozing confusion.

"The villain from yesterday, the one with the hands all over his body ribbit, he almost took down All Might." Tsuyu said with a quiver of fear in her voice.

"How did he even do that?" Mina needed to know and the others all had the same question on their minds wrapped in fear.

"I can explain that." Izuku regained the attention of his classmates. "But what I'm about to tell you is secret information that could put all your lives in danger. You have to promise me that what I tell you stays between us. It stays in this circle of trust." Izuku had to tell them it was part of his deal with the Principal but he knew deep down that if he kept lying to them about what he really was there would always be an invisible wall between him and them.

Mina took the initiative. "Whatever you tell m-us we can keep it quiet none of us will rat you out."

"Ribbit, we've been keeping quiet about what really happened since yesterday so I think you can trust most of us." Tsuyu glanced at Mineta who flinched. "Since the Principal already warned us that if we told anyone what we saw that we could get expelled"

"He threatened me with expulsion too." Izuku said his resentment towards that man-like rat was building.

"Izuku just tell us what's really going on. If the Principal wants to kick us out of school for blabbing about this then it is too important not to know." Mina crossed her arms and looked at Izuku who took a deep breath.

"Here we go, no turning back now. Tomura Shigaraki was able to disable All Might by using mind affecting magic." The words hung in the air for a few moments.

"Magic isn't real." Todoroki stated with certainty.

"Then how do you explain Shigaraki being able to use 6 completely unrelated quirks?" Izuku challenged the scarred student and he was at a loss for a moment.

"I have heard rumors that in the past there were villains who had acquired additional quirks through unknown means." Todoroki responded and Izuku nodded as he had heard those rumors too connected with All Might's victory's over some of Japan's most infamous villains.

"I've heard those rumors too but how can you explain him and I being able to use the same abilities." Then Izuku started casting a spell. "**Burning Arc."** Two arcs of fire leapt from Izuku's fingers flying harmlessly into the air. Then he cast another spell. "**Magic Missile." **Two glowing bolts of force erupted from Izuku's finger launching into the air then fading away.

"You could have been given additional quirks from the same source." Todoroki answered his denial wavering.

"Quit being stupid. There's no way that Izuku would have anything to do with a creep like that hand villain. So, if he says he's a magician then I believe him." Mina's defense made Izuku smile.

"Do you believe me, Mina?" Izuku asked hoping he wouldn't be asked for additional demonstrations he was low on spells.

"Yeah I believe you, because for once you weren't lying." Mina said and Izuku swallowed.

"You knew I was lying to you."

"Yeah you aren't the best liar Izuku, I wasn't going to call you out on them or anything. Unless you took way too long to come clean." Mina's words made Izuku feel a mix of relief and anxiety.

"It was pretty obvious especially on the bus yesterday." Tsuyu added in and Izuku's anxiety spiked.

"The truth I was hiding then was that I wasn't born with a quirk instead I have an extra joint in my little toe. Everything that I've done that seems like an impossibly versatile quirk is from using magic because I am a Wizard." Izuku laid out the truth.

"That does seem to make more sense than your quirk ever did." Tsuyu commented and Izuku felt that he had her.

"But I've never seen you use a wand or a staff. You don't even have a beard or a pointy hat how can you be a wizard?" Toru questioned.

"I'm not like fictional wizards. I don't need a wand or staff to cast spells, the hat and beard thing is a style choice." Izuku answered leaving out the part that he couldn't grow more than a few chin hairs.

"But how did you become a Wizard? Can I be a wizard too?" Mineta asked a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"The short version of how I became a wizard is years ago I found a magical book of spells written by a wizard from another plane of existence. I spent a long time studying and practicing to develop the skills I have now. And anyone can become a Wizard with study and practice."

"Awesome I want to be able to do the stuff you can do. Teach me to be a wizard." Mineta called out his eyes flashing with possibilities.

"Me too, I want more power." Toru cheered and Izuku could guess what kind of look was on her invisible face.

"Come on, Izuku quit holding out on us and spread the magic around." Mina said with excitement and Izuku felt like a jerk for having to break her bubble.

"Before I teach anyone any magic there's something, I have to tell you. Nothing in this world or any other is truly free of cost, if you learn magic it will break your quirk." Izuku's words squashed the enthusiasm of Mina and Mineta.

"I don't want to give up my quirk." Mina said flatly.

"My quirk isn't the best quirk but it's a part of me." Mineta rubbed one of his hair balls.

"What exactly do you mean when you say it breaks your quirk?" Todoroki asked curiously.

"It means you will not be able to use your quirk like Aizawa-sensei is erasing it but permanently." Izuku explained and disappointment crept over Todoroki's face.

"No deal I like my quirk ribbit." Tsuyu added.

"So, it wouldn't make me visible?" Toru asked, rubbing her transparent chin with a gloved hand.

"No, you would still be invisible since you are a heteromorphic type, but you would lose any active parts of your quirk." Izuku explained and the invisible girl seemed to be thinking about it.

"Midoriya is this Tomura Shigaraki a Wizard as well?" Todoroki asked, disrupting the flow of the conversation.

"That's a great question Todoroki." Izuku was glad to have a distraction from the disappointment of choosing between magic and quirks. "Shigaraki is not a wizard, he is a sorcerer."

"There's a difference?" Tsuyu asked, reading Izuku's mood.

"Yes, Asui there is." The froggy-girl raised a hand and Izuku paused.

"I told you to call me Tsu ribbit." Tsuyu interrupted and Izuku cleared his throat.

"Ah sure Tsu, the main difference between the two is the source of their arcane power. I am a wizard so my power comes from studying and applying precise arcane formulas. Shigaraki is a sorcerer whose powers come from his bloodline usually because somewhere in his family tree there's a magical creature." Izuku explained.

"So that creep is like a half demon or something?" Mineta asked, fear obvious in his voice.

"For all of our sakes I hope not." Izuku said remembering the horrors of the World Wound and the endless hordes of demons that the Count fought. "I'm not an expert on sorcerer's so I wasn't able to identify his bloodline or just what special powers it grants him."

"When he touched things, they broke down and crumbled to dust, was that a spell?" Todoroki asked.

"No, I know every spell, even the ones I can't cast yet myself and there's nothing like that. It's either a special ability from his bloodline or he somehow created his own custom spell." Izuku speculated he had considered creating his own spells but the ideas had been collecting dust but he knew that creating something like Shigaraki used was way beyond either of their levels.

"How did he become a sorcerer?" The fantastic word sounded foreign coming from Todoroki.

"There's another book like the one I found, but that one is a manual for sorcery." Izuku explained leaving out the detail that Shigaraki's unknown master had murdered and robbed the Count. He had to retrieve that book, it was part of the Count's legacy and he wouldn't want it in the hands of some like Shigaraki and his murderous master. Todoroki accepted that answer with a curt nod.

"You know it's really unfair that we can't do magic without breaking our quirks." Mina said, preventing an awkward silence. "It's like finding out about an awesome store the day after it closes forever."

"There's a work around for that." Izuku said and everyone gave him a look to continue. Izuku reached into his bag and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. "This is a scroll. It's a spell stored in paper form that anyone can use just by reading it and focusing on the effects."

"And it won't do anything to our quirks?" Tsuyu asked with skepticism.

"I'm sure, and this scroll is for the spell Color Spray when cast it projects a cone of random flashing clashing colors that blinds and disorients anyone caught in it. So, who wants to try it?" Izuku offered there were a few moments of hesitation then Mina stepped forward.

"I'll give it a shot." Mina said taking the scroll and reading it. Izuku had written out the pronunciation of the words of arcane power in Hiragana so they should be easy to pronounce. She said the words of power and the scroll disintegrated motes of multicolored arcane power floated around her fingers

"Aim it up." Izuku said not wanting to get blasted and she got the idea, throwing her hands up a blast of twisted pulsing rainbow lights blasted out of her hands in a cone.

"Great job." Izuku said he was impressed he had been expecting Mina's first spell to be a dud. With a smile Mina opened her mouth to say something but instead of words the sounds of scraping stones and clacking rocks came out of her mouth along with a look of pure shock.

"Oh no." Izuku said and Mina glared at him, the sound of splitting shale coming from her mouth in an accusatory tone.

"What happened to Mina?" Tsuyu called out in worry for her classmate.

"She's going to be okay. This is just something that can happen to people when they use magic items without being used to it, this is entirely temporary I think." Izuku said and Mina was not amused or at least that's what the sound of a rockslide coming from her mouth implied.

End of Chapter 7.

* * *

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Race: Human

Class: Wizard (Transmutation School) level 4

Stats

Strength: 16*+3

Dexterity: 12 +1

Constitution: 14+2

Intelligence: 18*+4

Wisdom: 13+1

Charisma: 13+1

Opposition Schools: Necromancy and Enchantment

Arcane Bond: Belt Of Giant Strength

School Abilities:

Physical Enhancement

Telekinetic Fist

Feats:

Scribe Scroll* Free with Wizard Class

Eschew Materials

Spell Focus(Transmutation)

Craft Wondrous Item

Spells Slots:

0:4  
1:4+1  
2:3+1

1 additional spell slot from Bonded Item from list of spells that can be cast.

Additional spell per spell level from Transmutation school

Equipment:

Belt of Giant's Strength(+2 to strength score)

Headband of Vast Intelligence (+2 to intelligence score bonus to knowledge local skill)

Pearl of Power 1st Level


End file.
